<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Terminating the Typhoon Witches by RavageTheWitches</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710525">Terminating the Typhoon Witches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavageTheWitches/pseuds/RavageTheWitches'>RavageTheWitches</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Vorlock [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Strike Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Absorption, Action, Alternate Universe - WWII, Animal Ears, Asphyxiation, Bad Ending, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Biting, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Brains, Burning, Chess, Death, Decapitation, Drooling, Drowning, Everybody Dies, Evil Wins, Explicit Language, Eye Contact, F/F, Fear, Female Character In Command, Female Ejaculation, Foot Jobs, Freezing to death, Gen, Girls with Guns, Groping, Hair-pulling, Head Injury, Heartbeats, Heartwrenching, Horny Teenagers, Horror, Killing, Kissing, Knives, Lasers, Licking, Lolicon, Loss of Virginity, Magical Girls, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Military, Murder, Necrophilia, Non-Canon Lesbian Character, Non-Canon Relationship, Orgasm, Scars, Science Fiction, Scratching, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Skull Fucking, Smut, Snuff, Socks, Stalking, Strangulation, Strong Female Characters, Sudden Death, Suffering, Suicide Attempt, Teasing, Tomboy, Torture, Tragic Romance, Trauma, Urination, Violence, Vomiting, Vore, Witches, Yuri, cum, eye fucking, frying pan, male ejaculation, neck snap, petting, throat cutting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavageTheWitches/pseuds/RavageTheWitches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As a result of the ill-will ambitions of Trevor Maloney, a hybrid abomination of magic and science - known as the Vorlock - has now been unleashed on to the world for the first time. After snuffing and absorbing Nora Taylor, Vor sets out to ravage an entire squadron next. The 503rd JFW "Typhoon Witches" are about to meet their tragic end!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Vorlock [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cat in Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Located within the Ural Mountains of Orussia - on the outskirts of the city of Chelyabinsk - the 503rd JFW are going about their routine activities and objectives; completely unaware that this snowy night will cap off their last day among the living.</p><p>It is currently mid-afternoon, and an unusually timed snow storm is slowly beginning to build up. Within the dark and thickening clouds, a shadowy figure can be seen flying above the city - this is no Strike Witch, nor is it a Neuroi.</p><p>The evil entity scouts one of the bases of the Typhoon Witches from above the clouds, "finally, this must be it! The descriptions given to me match it perfectly."</p><p>This being is known as the Vorlock - nicknamed 'Vor' - who was born within a secret underground lab, only just a few days ago. He was originally created by a highly renowned Professor, named Albert E., who is under the orders of Trevor Maloney.</p><p>Vor swoops downward towards the smoky factory city of Chelyabinsk, aiming to land on top of a building that's located near his primary objective. "Thanks to the pollution of these pathetic Humans, infiltrating will be no issue at all," he monologues to himself while giving an evil smirk. With a fairly loud thump, the 7-foot Vorlock lands on to the roof of an abandoned warehouse.</p><p>An intimidatingly large span of black, dragon-like, wings can be seen attached to his ridged back; each wing measuring at about 10 feet in length. The wings begin to fold inward, until they're rested against his dark crimson back. Next, the folded wings suddenly move and change shape, with the sound of flesh and bones shifting and reforming. Soon afterward, the wings are now merged back into the black beast's body.</p><p>Defeat the Neuroi, no matter the cost; this was the original intention of those who willed him into existence, but Vor's very nature was something far worse than they had intended to produce. In addition to plans of destroying the Neuroi, he also sets out to ravage and absorb all Witches around the world. Vor desires to feed on them in order to grow more powerful and satisfy his hunger, as well as to occupy his sexual urges and demented fetishes.</p><p>Due to an increased activity of Neuroi around the Urals lately, much of the 503rd JFW's members were out on various patrols today; scattered about within the surrounding regions. As a result, the Typhoon Witches' HQ is currently empty...almost.</p><p>Having just returned early from her own duties, Flying Officer Rosalie de La Poype exits her striker unit. "Honestly, a storm today of all days? It seems to be closing in fast too...I sure hope the others will be safe," the brunette haired Gallian worryingly says to herself, as she exits the hangar.</p><p>Two Witches are now currently roaming about within the walls of their base - alone and unprotected.</p><p>Inside one of the cold hallways, a cute skirt sways back and forth to the walking rhythm of a small, yet well-rounded, ass. The dark grey cloth only just barely covers a set of long, smooth, and tan legs. These lovely features belong to Flight Lieutenant Galina D. Kostylev, who has just now arrived at one of the base's bathing areas; looking to do some relaxing after finishing daily tasks.</p><p>"Aaaaaah~ That feels good," Galina moans and whispers to herself, as she does a satisfyingly long stretch with both her arms in the air. She then kicks off her shoes, revealing her delicious looking bare feet. "Finally! Now, I think it is time for a nice hot bath! Ehehe," she giggles as she pulls off her blue Orussian tie and tosses it to the side, and then unbuttons her skirt so that it falls to her feet.</p><p>As the young and cheery Orussian continues to undress, a hungry monster watches from a nearby rooftop. Using great eyesight, Vor is able to look into the window from a great distance in order to see the important details of his inevitable prey.</p><p>"Mmmm hmmm~ ?" The white haired Witch begins humming to herself as she turns on the bath, shaking her ass back and forth in an energetic fashion. While waiting for the hot water to reach a desired amount, she takes off her vest and begins unbuttoning her white dress shirt as well.</p><p>As the dark creature continues to watch Galina - who is seemingly teasing him - his large girth grows outward from the depths of his pelvis, much like a horse's cock.</p><p>Galina pulls off her shirt and then, finally, begins removing the bra. Her breasts are fairly decent sized, and subtly jiggle as she bends down to remove her panties next. As the lewd girl bends, her amazingly curvy ass is in full view.</p><p>Vor slowly begins stroking his hard and throbbing member, as he continues to watch the cute tanned Witch undress herself; thinking of all the different ways he could snuff out her life.</p><p>Once completely naked, she begins stretching more, "haaaaah~ I've just been dying for a bath, I can't wait to soak myself! Mmmmmm~" She closes her eyes while arching her body backward, showing off a perfect view of her breasts and navel. "Ahhn~" The pleasure of stretching her body even causes her familiar to pop out; a pair of very cute and soft looking white cat ears, and a white cat's bushy tail.</p><p>At that very moment, Vor cums a little due to such sights. <em>What a lively kitten...but it is better to save my urges for later</em>, he thinks to himself as he forces his cock to retreat back inside of his body. He then jumps to another rooftop to spy on other areas of the Typhoon Witches' HQ, in order to complete his 'reconnaissance'.</p><p>With the hot bath now completely ready, the naked Witch delicately dips her toes in. "AAah!" She yelps. "Mmmm...hee hee, so hot~ Just the way I like it!"</p><p>Once her skin was used to the temperature, she would then submerge the rest of her bare leg. Then the other. Soon, she slowly lowered her well-shaped body into the bath.</p><p>"Haaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh~" Galina let out a long and sensual moan, as her lower body sank deep into the wonderful bath. "Hhrrmmmm...sooooo goood~" She whispers to herself and closes her eyes, as her breasts sink slower into the water.</p><p>After a few moments of being submerged, she begins to wash her smooth - yet strongly fit - legs. She starts with her feet and toes first, then moving up further towards her calves.</p><p>The feeling of the bath was amazing, especially since Galina hasn't had the time to relax this past week. But now with everyone else being away today, she is free to do as she pleases, at least for the time being.</p><p>The Orussian continues to wash her legs, stroking up and down, until eventually reaching up to her thighs. Her hands move and slide around her waist, and near her pelvis.</p><p>As if only natural for her, lewd thoughts began to form within her mind, <em>I wonder...should I play with myself? What if someone walks in? But still...I'm really really in the mood~</em></p><p>Other than the desire to please herself at this moment, Galina also hoped for possibilities of having 'fun' with a certain Gallian friend...in private. Eventually, she decides to save such temptations until after her bath was finished.</p><p>Not too far off, Rosa was taking a small break in the lounging area. She still has various tasks to perform around the base, but decided to rest for a few minutes after having just returned from the bitter cold.</p><p>As she sat on one of the couches, her pretty blue eyes glanced over at a nearby table; sitting on top of it, a lengthy game of chess was on hold.</p><p>"They're still at it, huh? It's been over a week now," Rosa says to herself.</p><p>Deputy Commander Huberta von Bonin is a fan of chess, despite not being particularly very good at it. In combination with Flight Lieutenant Waltraud Nowotny being a bit too competitive for certain things, it has resulted in a chess match that has dragged out.</p><p>Meanwhile, Vor continued to slowly make his way closer to their base.</p><p>After concluding that no other Witches were around, Vor decides to make his move. "Preparations are over. Time to take care of whoever is currently here. Then I shall wait for the others, and give them an especially warm welcome!" He plans out loud, while sneaking in to the hangar.</p><p>Once Galina had finished enjoying her relaxingly hot bath, she moaned with satisfaction. "Haaaah~ That felt sooo wonderful! MMmmmmmm~ Ehee hee~" The tan Orussian steps out of the bathroom and into the hallway - still completely naked - loosely drying herself with a towel, not paying any mind to those who may see her. "AAH! I-i-it's c-c-c-cold," she remarks and begins to shiver, forgetting that she isn't quite as used to these cold regions like her comrades are.</p><p>These hallways had also felt a bit colder than usual today - despite it being Summer - which was likely a result of the snow storm brewing outside.</p><p>Suddenly, Rosalie turns a corner and bumps right into Galina's naked body by accident. "Woah-oof!!" Rosalie's plump chest squishes against Galina's exposed, and wet, breasts for a brief moment.</p><p>"Kyaah! Y-y-you s-s-scared m-me, R-Rosa!" Says the cold and wet Orussian, "e-eheheh~"</p><p>"Galina!? Why are you walking around the base without any clothing?" Rosa points out, while blushing.</p><p>"Ah, s-s-sorry!" The shivering Galina apologizes as she dries off her perky breasts, and the nipples have noticeably hardened a bit due to the cold air and rubbing.</p><p>The blushing Rosa tries her best to not stare at the lively Witch's well-tanned body.</p><p>As she continues to, slowly, rub herself down with the towel, Galina asks, "well, what about you? Hmmmm? Weren't you supposed to be out on patrol?"</p><p>Trying to advert her eyes, "ah...well...the weather was starting to get worse, you see...so I returned early," Rosa answers. "I expect the others will be back soon as well."</p><p>"Hooh~?" The, very, friendly Orussian grins. "Hee hee...you weren't watching me as I was bathing, were you? I bet that's the real reason...so naughty~" She claims, while still shivering slightly.</p><p>"What!? Don't be silly, I have no such d-desires," Rosa says, while turning even more red.</p><p>"Hmmm~?" Suddenly, Galina whips her towel around Rosa's head - so that it now lays around the back of her neck. "Oooh really~?"</p><p>"W-waah!?" Yelps Rosa.</p><p>Still holding on to both ends of the towel, Galina pulls the fully clothed Gallian closer to her own naked body. "Is. That. So?" She whispers into Rosa's ear.</p><p>"Wa-a-a-ah...ah...w-what...what are you doing!?" Rosa stutters, with her face turning almost as red as a tomato.</p><p>The lewd Orussian girl continues to whisper, "I'm soo cold~"</p><p>Rosa responds, "n-not here in the open! I've told you about this before!"</p><p>Galina licks Rosa's ear and continues speaking, "no one else is here but me, silly," she sensually whispers. "Now, come on...let's warm up~"</p><p>"Galina...I-I...I'm sorry but...I really don't know about this." Rosa hesitates, "w-what if they return sooner than we think? Remember last time?" She says, recalling a previous time they were caught having 'fun' together.</p><p>"Ahahaha! Oh yeah! Ottilie wouldn't shut up about it for over a month!" Galina laughs cheerfully. "Haha...yeah~" The tan Witch beckons, grinning lewdly and blushing. "But...I promise that won't happen again! I swear it! Come oon~" She pleads, while pushing herself into Rosa's wonderfully squishy breasts.</p><p>"We...w-we really shouldn't. Besides, I still have a few more chores to do," Rosa states, as she finally makes up her mind.</p><p>Five minutes later...</p><p>"Hhaaaa...mmmmm...haaaaaa...aaah~ Yes...yes...yessss...haaaahh! Haaa... yes...haaaaaaaahh~" Rosa moaned slowly and breathed deeply as she continued to rub her privates in-between Galina's tan legs.</p><p>"Rosaaa...haaaa...mmmmmm~ Oooh, God...oh God yes, Rosaaa~" Galina moaned in return, embracing her 'close friend'. She begins nibbling on the Gallian's soft, round, breasts.</p><p>Within the privacy of Galina's room, her bed moves and creaks with raw passion. Despite today's cold weather, her room is fairly warm thanks to a nearby fireplace; it also helps with setting the mood.</p><p>The animal familiars of both Witches were completely revealed and fully aroused, as the two girls continued to 'warm themselves' against each other.</p><p>"Haaah haaa haaa haaaa~" Galina continued to pant and moan in ecstasy as she rubbed herself against Rosa's tender body. The naughty kitty began gently biting on to the neck and collarbone of her comrade, and lightly nibbling and kissing as well.</p><p>"A-aaaahh...huuuaah! Ga-Ga-Galinnnaaaa...hhhuuuuaa...aaahaaaaa~" Rosa's mouth slowly opened and closed as she could barely contain the build up inside of her body, with a bit of drool beginning to drip out the side. "G-Galinaaaa...haaaaw...haaaaah! Haah~" Rosa, now completely losing her mind, began scratching her nails against the bare back of the tanned Orussian.</p><p>Galina felt the scratches across her back, which only pleased her further, causing her to ram herself against Rosa's pelvis even harder, and faster. "Mmm~ MMMmmmm~ Haaah! Rosaa~ Oooh God, ROSA! Raarr~ Haaah!"</p><p>The lovers began to move faster and faster, matching each other's intensity and passion.</p><p>"Hhuuuuaaaw~ Huuuuaah...aaaaaaahhaaaaaah!" Rosa shook her head back and forth as she moaned louder and louder, almost screaming. "Aaaah~ AAAH Yes! YES! Yes! Give it to me~ M-more...more! Aaaaahuah! AAAAAAHaauuuaaaa~ AHHNN!" The greedy Gallian pleaded and begged for more, as her toes curled and clinched tightly from inside her black socks.</p><p>Being almost completely naked; Rosa's wool socks remained on at the request of Galina, for naughty kink reasons.</p><p>"Aaaaaaah! AAAaah! Yessss...oh God...oh my God...o-oh...OH GOOOOD!!" Rosa's short brunette hair swayed as her head continued to shake left and right, barely being able to hold herself for any longer.</p><p>The fluffy tail of the horny white cat waves about wildly. "Rrrrooooaaaarrsssaaaa~ M-mooore! M-MMMmmmmaaaaurrrrr~" She begins to bite harder into Rosa, almost hurting her...</p><p>But Rosa did not mind at all. "AAAAAHhhuuuuaahh~ AAaahhh! Haaaa...AAAAAaaahh~ Ooooohhhh...h-h-haaaaaah! O-oh GOD Galinaa~" Rather, this pushed Rosa to bite Galina's neck and shoulders in return. "Mmmmmmmmuaaaaahhh...mmmm~ Mmmmmmmm~" Rosa's feathery tail - belonging to an Eurasian eagle-owl - flapped up and down in pleasure.</p><p>They held on and squeezed their bodies tighter and tighter, while they continued kissing and licking and biting all over. Until, finally, they locked their mouths together. "MMMMHHHhhhmmmmmmmm~" And for a brief moment, the two Witches begin staring deeply into each other's blue eyes.</p><p>Simultaneously, they instantly cum.</p><p>"Aaaah...haaaaaaauuuaa...aaaAAAAAAHHHH GALINAAA~" Rosa shouts and sprays her femcum all over Galina's pelvis and navel.</p><p>Galina shouts in return, "AAAAAAHhh~ OOoooohh YES! ROSA~" She squirts on to Rosa as well.</p><p>For a good few minutes, they lay in each other's arms; intensely sweating and panting.</p><p>"Heh. I love you...Rosalie~" Galina says, as she continues to gaze into Rosa's eyes.</p><p>Staring back, Rosa smiles and answers, "I...I love you too~"</p><p>"Well...I need to go wash up, if that's fine!" The perky kitty says, as she slowly gets up from bed.</p><p>Rosa frowns a bit. "Aaaww...well, alright~" She then grabs Galina's arm and pulls her back in to bed for one last goodbye. "I love you~" She says again, and kisses her on the lips.</p><p>"Mmmmmm...mmmuah~ Heh, I love you too," Galina says her goodbyes as well, while smiling back.</p><p>Once Galina gets up to grab her clothing from the ground, Rosa's vision slowly fades as she closes her very pretty eyes.</p><p>Sadly, they will never see each other ever again.</p><p>After getting dressed, Galina walks out into the hallway, "aww geez! Look what time it is," the Orussian says to herself, while looking at a nearby clock. "I'll need a quick shower. Ahh...darn it! Ahaha...oh well~" She laughs quietly to herself, and smiles warmly.</p><p>With their romantic session having ended, Galina decides to take a quick shower; leaving Rosalie behind so that she may rest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Warming Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three members of the 503rd JFW had just finished wrapping up a recent battle, located many miles North from the city of Chelyabinsk.</p><p>After taking down a Neuroi scout, Pilot Officer Kawaguchi Fumiyo sheathes her unique weapon - a specially made Fuso sword with a pistol built into the handle. "Ha! Not even a challenge," she says victoriously.</p><p>Flying Officer Alexandra Serbanescu adds, "perhaps it is best to not hope for a challenge, as you may get what you wish for," she warns with a monotone voice.</p><p>"As long as the enemies of today are defeated, then I'm happy. That's all we should be concerned about," says Deputy Commander Huberta von Bonin. "Alright girls, let's head home!"</p><p>"Yes ma'am!" Says the two other Witches, simultaneously.</p><p>Some time passes, and suddenly a noise wakes Rosa from her very short nap. "MMmmm...h-huh? Aaahhh...G-Galina...is that you?"</p><p>No answer.</p><p>"Huuuuh..." Rosa mumbles and rubs her eyes. "Gah...it better not be that large rat again," she complains, as she sits herself up on the bed; still completely naked, other than her black wool socks.</p><p>As her eyes start to see more clearly, she begins to notice some sort of tall shadowy figure standing across the room...looking right at her.</p><p>Rosa looks into the shadow's face, and see red eyes. "W...w-wuuah?" She whispers to herself and continues to stare at the shadow, which is now moving closer to her. "What the...w-what...t-the...WHAT THE HEL- !?"</p><p>The shadow beast dashes towards the poor Gallian, and slaps its huge claw-like hand over her mouth to prevent further squeaking.</p><p>Then, the demon spoke. "Shhhhhh, now now...let's not spoil our time together," Vor said in a deep, bone chilling, voice. "Shall we have some fun?"</p><p>Rosa tries to scream at the top of her lungs, but only faint muffles come through. "MMMMMMMRRMRMRMMMMMmmmmm!!!!!!" She violently shakes her head and body; anything to get away. But it is too late for the gorgeous brunette now.</p><p>As Rosa's squirming and struggling continued, Vor looked up and down her body; taking his sweet time and enjoying the great sights. "My my, you're quite the beautiful one."</p><p>The Gallian's owl familiar reveals itself once more - not due to pleasure this time, but due to survival. Her tits also bounced up and down, jiggling about. Her legs kicked around frantically, hitting the creature's body and rubbing her sock covered feet against him; these sensations only aroused Vor further.</p><p>Suddenly, a large penis erected from the dark depths of its pelvis; measuring about 2 feet long, and 3 inches thick. "That's right, Witch! Struggle...struggle and pray for your life!"</p><p>Her eyes widened in horror, and her beautiful eyes began tearing up. <em>No...please! Please someone save me! Galina, help me! Help me! Anyone!! Please find me! HELP!</em> With not being able to yell for help, she could only scream inside her mind now.</p><p>Vor looked directly into Rosa's crying eyes, and then glanced at her cutely furrowed eyebrows. Using his other hand, he lightly began to stroke her beautifully smooth hair. Her expressions and tears continued to make him more and more ravenous.</p><p><em>Someone please save me! Help! HELP!!!</em> Rosa continued to beg from within her innocent mind. "MMMMMMRRRMMMMMMEEEMMMMMmmmmmm!!!!!" Still attempting to scream, she continued to kick around her adorable, sock covered, legs; up and down, up and down.</p><p>Still holding his hand over Rosa's mouth, he then uses his free hand to grab one of the girl's feisty legs. He forcibly rubs her foot alongside his massive dong; stroking it in order to help him build up a massive 'typhoon' from within.</p><p>Rosa's adorable little toes continued to clench and squirm, but this action only assisted with the forced footjob. From inside the black socks, the feelings of her panicking toenails lightly tickled and scratched against the sides of Vor's powerful and thick cock.</p><p>Ironically, it would seem that she was very good at this. The feeling of satisfaction this was giving Vor can not be done justice with words alone...and yet, Vor still desired more.</p><p>Just then, the demented creature looked over his shoulder and noticed one of Galina's blue neck ties sitting on the ground. He let go of Rosa's struggling foot, and then began to grin evilly.</p><p>A vicious looking tail suddenly bursts from behind Vor's back - looking close to a scorpion's tail - and it slowly began moving over towards the blue tie on the ground.</p><p>Rosa watches in horror as the beast further demonstrates to her that it is definitely a demonic monster of some sort. She then continues bawling her eyes out. "MMMmmmuuurrrrmm! NNOOooommmmmmmmmMMMMHHEEEmmmm!!"</p><p>After picking up Galina's blue neck tie, the tail loomed over closer to her face. "Admittedly, it is a bit of a pain to continue holding your loud mouth shut, girl." He speaks again.</p><p><em>No...no! What is this creep doing!? Please, I want to wake up! I want to wake up and see Galina, please let me wake up!!</em> Rosa tries to trick herself into believing this was a nightmare.</p><p>If only that were true.</p><p>The tie is dropped into Vor's free hand, he then - slowly - wraps it around Rosa's delicate and smooth neck.</p><p>The very same neck that was being nibbled on, and kissed, by Galina would now be strangled by Galina's neck tie as well.</p><p>Rosalie's survival instincts finally kick in, as she suddenly realizes what he is about to do to her. <em>No! NO! This isn't a dream! This isn't a dream! Oh my God, this is real! Someone help! HELP! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! Galina! Galina save me! Save me! Someone help! ANYONE!!</em> The cute owl continued to beg within her mind, unable to break free.</p><p>"Such a precious girl...and very talented with her feet too. Well, let's see just how good you really are then!" Vor says, as he begins tightening the blue cloth around Rosa's neck.</p><p>"NO! PLEASE! DON- ARRRCCK!!!! AArrch! HAAuuuah! Ack! AAuuaaghh! Huuuaha!!! Huuuuuaaaa!" Rosa begins to choke and claw at her neck, trying to release herself.</p><p>No longer needing to cover the Witch's noisy mouth, Vor proceeds to continue wrapping the tie around her neck a couple more times. Then he ties it up extremely tight; so tight that it pinches her neck and bruises her.</p><p>Rosa continues clawing at the tie, scratching and cutting herself with her own nails; even drawing a little bit of blood. Her long, watery, tongue dances wildly outside of her mouth, sprinkling drool and spit all over Galina's bed. Her eyes are a look of extreme terror and despair.</p><p>"Ah! There you go...good girl, isn't that better? Now I can finally enjoy myself!" Vor announces, as he grabs both of Rosa's kicking legs. He then begins rubbing her sock covered feet against his massive erection, now doubling the feeling he was experiencing before. "Ah...yesss! That's it. Be a good girl and keep kicking. Yes...just like that. That's so much better, such a good girl," he continues to speak, in a disturbingly calm tone.</p><p>Inside Rosa's head was a completely chaotic mess. <em>I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! Don't kill me! Don't rape me! I don't want to die! I'm sorry! Someone's save me! Please kill me! No wait, don't kill me! I don't want to die! I'm sorry for everything! Help me! Let go! Help me! This is so hot! Help me! I want to go home! Rape me! Oh God! I'm sorry for what I've done!! Help me! Help me! I'm a bad girl!! Help me! I don't want to die! Help me! Help me! I don't want to be a soldier anymore! Help me! Stop touching my feet! Help me! I'm going to die! I'm going to die! Oh God! I'm going to die! I'm going to die! Rape me! I don't want to die! Kill me! I'm going to die! I want to see Mom and Dad!! I'm going to die! Help me! Help!! I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I love you Galina, I love you! Save me! Please! I'm going to die! Galina help me! Let go! Help me! Help me! Let go of my feet! Don't rape me! Help me! I wish he was Galina! Help me! Why am I enjoying this!? Help me! Help me! Help me! Help me! Galina! Galina! Save me! Galina! Galina! Galina! Help! Help! I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I'm going to die! HELP! HELP! HELP! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! HELP MEEE!! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP! GALINAAA!!! OH GOD!! HELP! HEELP!!</em> Within only seconds, thousands of rambling thoughts poured into the beautiful Gallian's mind all at once; even revealing some desires that she never even knew of.</p><p>Outside Rosa's head was a completely different sounding tune, "AAAuuaualckkauuh...huuaaAAAAclack! Gluuraaaag! AAAAAuaaaahuuurr...gguuaaaaahhuuUUAAAHH! GUUUAAAAuuaaaack," she grunts and gurgles while continuing to, very violently, shake her head all over.</p><p>The Witch's short brunette hair, once beautifully smooth and neat, was now a completely ravaged mess. Her amazingly shaped breasts continued to shake and bounce all over. Her torso and navel erratically shifted, like the waves of an ocean during a typhoon.</p><p>The sights of this - formally well groomed - girl becoming a frantic mess while suffocating to death had only added on to Vor's overall pleasures. He began to rub Rosa's feet against his large cock faster and faster. He also squeezed the curling toes up against the very tip of his penis. Soon, he was about to burst.</p><p>Rosa's mind was becoming completely blank and static, while her body struggled to make its final attempt at living. "AAarrrch! AAAARCK! Aaarcchlthurrg!! Arragg!" Her body began to slow down, and her vision began to fade. "AAaaaauurrgh!!! Arrgh...aaaghuuhh...huuaaa...eeuuah-eeeahuuaa...h-huaaa...haaa-aa...a...a!!! !! ! ..." Finally, the beautiful Rosalie gave in to her erotic demise, and allowed herself to be snuffed properly - just like a good girl.</p><p>The drop-dead gorgeous brunette had now completely dropped dead.</p><p>During the very split second of this Typhoon Witch's death, Vor unleashed a tidal wave of cum all over her bare legs and sock covered feet; letting out a terrifyingly loud roar in the process. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGH!!!" Wave after wave of cum pours out, as he stood up on the bed and began cumming all over Rosa's forehead, hair, and breasts as well. He squeezes the dead girl's amazingly firm tits, as the last of his cum squirted on to her pretty face.</p><p>Rosalie was now drenched in cum, and didn't seem to mind it - for obvious reasons.</p><p>"HAAAAAaaaaaaa...yesss, that was exactly the feeling I've wanted for so long!! Most wonderful indeed, Gallian! May you sleep well, as your reward." Vor says, as he laid her remains against the wall and bed.</p><p>Just then, sounds of light thumping could be heard in the distance; getting closer and closer.</p><p>Running down the hallway was a naked Galina - finishing up her shower - who had just now heard a very loud noise coming from her bedroom.</p><p>While calling to her friend, she barges into the room. "Rosa!! I heard something really weird, are you alr-"</p><p>Suddenly, a fly has entered the spider's web.</p><p>Galina simply stood there, silently, trying to comprehend what she was looking at. <em>This must be a nightmare...I'm dreaming? Right? RIGHT!?</em> Her mind kept looping this thought over and over, for almost an entire minute.</p><p>Growing impatient, the creature began to speak, "forgive me for saying this, girl...but you are a bit late." He says, as he caressed Rosalie's cum stained hair.</p><p>"R-R...Rooo...s-sssaaa...aa...?" Galina slowly whispered as her vision began to blur, a wave of liquid began filling her blue eyes. "Ro...s-s-saa...aa!?" She falls to her knees.</p><p>"No wonder you loved her so much. She was absolutely incredible, even until her final breath." Vor taunts.</p><p>Galina begins breathing uncontrollably, as if having a panic attack. "Haaaauuahh...haaaaauaah...R-R-R...ROSAAAAA!!??!!!??!!!!!!" She screams and begins deeply crying. "W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOOOU!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!!!?!?!" She begins shouting.</p><p>The tall shadow begins moving towards its next victim. "Save your tears, girl. Save them up...for yourself."</p><p>The white haired Witch continues focusing her attention towards the horrible creature that is standing next to Rosa's ravaged pile of cold meat. "W-what are you!?!? HUH!? G-get away from meee!! Y-you're a Neuroi, aren't you!? What the f-f-fuck kind of Neuroi are YOU!!?" The naked Witch tries to act tough, but her quivering legs say otherwise. "W-WHAT DID YOU DO TO ROSAA!?!?" She demands again, regardless of her own fears.</p><p>It responds, "I am no Neuroi...you Witch."</p><p>Galina's adorable - panic filled - eyes glance over to Rosa's naked corpse once again. She looks into her lover's dead eyes, her open mouth, the drool, her tongue sticking out, the urine dripping down her legs and staining her socks, a blue tie - her tie - around Rosa's neck, dried cum all over her body, and a broken bed. She is definitely dead; murdered and defiled. This thing killed her best friend, and now she is potentially next.</p><p>"You assume correctly, Galina Kostylev. Your friend is very very...dead," Vor says, as he licks his chops.</p><p>The reality of this situation finally clicks inside her head. "O-oh...o-oh m-m-my...God," Galina faintly whispers to herself, as she comes to her senses and realizes that she is now in grave danger. Then her animal familiar - a white Siberian cat - reveals itself as a self-defense mechanism, but it won't do her any good now.</p><p>The monster beckons. "Come here...cute little kitten."</p><p>The poor girl's legs remained frozen, and her entire body was shivering - but it is not due to the cold this time.</p><p>Unable to decide whether she should run or fight, she blindly threatens, "you...y-you don't s-scare me, you fuckin' creep! I'm...I'm a Witch!! Neuroi or n-not, I promise I'm gonna destroy you! I'll make you PAY for killing Rosa!! Count on it!!!"</p><p>One minute later...</p><p>"HELP! HEEELP!! S-SOMEONE HELP MEEE!!! KYAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! STOP!! DON'T KILL ME!! NO!! NOOOOO!!!" The very strong and imposing Witch screams as she is dragged across her bedroom floor by her beautiful white hair, wildly kicking her bare legs. "PLEASE! P-PLEEEEASE D-D-DON'T KILL MEEE!! D-DON'T KILL ME! SOMEONE HELP!!!" She digs her nails into the carpet; like a stubborn cat refusing to be picked up.</p><p>"During my briefing, I've heard you don't enjoy the cold. Correct? But don't worry, little Orussian...I'll make sure to keep you nice and warm," Vor promises the tan Witch, as he drags her towards the fireplace by her ponytail.</p><p>"W-what!? What do you mean? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Galina continues to scream and struggle, still as lively as ever...but she won't be for much longer.</p><p>"You're shivering all over. Poor kitty. That is why I'm going to warm you up, right next to your favorite fireplace," Vor whispers into her ear.</p><p>Galina wildly kicks her bare legs and flails her arms all over. She begins biting and scratching at the creature; she truly was being a naughty kitty now.</p><p>Vor then backhands her across the face, almost knocking her out cold. He barely put any strength into it, yet it bruised her face and caused blood to splatter out of her mouth and nose.</p><p>"GAAuuahh!!" Galina let out a cute sounding shriek, as she fell to the ground...next to the fireplace.</p><p>"Sit there and be a good kitty, while I make this fire nice and strong!" The messed up monster says, while throwing all of Rosa's Gallian clothing into the fire.</p><p>Galina sees the clothing burn within the raging flames, and begins to cry once again, "n-no...nooo...aaauuaah...waaaah....a-a-aaa..w-wuuaaaaaa...huaaah...R-Ros-s-s-aa...I'm sorry...oh God, R-Rosa...I'm so s-sorry," she continues to cry as she is reminded of her dead friend, and that she wasn't able to do a single thing to avenge her. "Ros-s-aaa...no...n-noo...waaaaaAAAHH..N-NOOOOOoooo-o-o!!!" She feels a large hand pick her up by the hair again.</p><p>"Don't worry, it'll be over soon." Vor mutters, uncaringly. He then forces the tan Witch on to her knees; her head facing the fire. "Before your death, I will give you pleasure. Your bravery...shall be rewarded."</p><p>The monster jams its 3 foot cock inside of Galina's wet pussy.</p><p>"N-no...no...w-w-w-wait! Don't do that! DON-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" She screams while the long, throbbing, rod is pushed deep inside her cunt.</p><p>For the very first time in its short existence, Vor was now fucking a Witch.</p><p>"AAAAAAAAAaahh...yes...yesss...YES!! So...THIS is what it feels like!? Incredible!!!" He announced his excitement, while thrusting into Galina slowly.</p><p>The scared cat's tail whipped back and forth, tickling Vor's crotch and chest. It was so soft and furry, and it felt so good.</p><p>"AAAhh! AAAhh! Huaaah!!" She moaned and yelped from every thrust, which only made him go faster.</p><p>"That's right. Yes...good kitty." Vor continued to whisper into her ear, and then proceeded to give her tanned ass a good spanking; causing her tail to whip about even more frantically.</p><p>"AAAAH! AAAAAH! AAAAARGGH!!" She screamed and continued to whimper, and then she began crying for the final time in her life. However, inside of her mind was a completely different reaction, <em>why...why am I enjoying this? This...this feels so fucking good, I hate it! Oh God, Rosa...I'm so sorry. Thank God you aren't here to see this. I'm so sorry! But oh my God this is incredible. Fuck me, fuck me harder!!</em></p><p>Soon, Vor began to notice this subtle change in the Witch's behavior. Up until now, he has killed a total of two Witches within his 'early' career; but this was the first time that he had heard the sounds of crying and screaming being...satisfied.</p><p>Vor speaks to his pet once again, "you're such a good kitty. It is a shame that I must put you down after this." He then continues to spank Galina's ass over and over, while thrusting deeper and harder into her.</p><p>"Aaaah! AAhh! AAAH!!! AAAaaaaha~" Galina couldn't help it. Soon enough, she was enjoying it too much to keep it hidden any longer. "Gaaah! GAAAH! AAaah~ AAuaaaah~ Oooaaah~ Y-yess...yes~ AAAAhh~" She continued moaning in pleasure; her tongue stuck out and she began to drool. "Y-yes...f-fuck me...fuck me! M-mooooore~!"</p><p>The sinful Witch was mere moments away from death, and yet she gave in to selfish desires; betraying her friend's memories in the process.</p><p>The white tail continued to go crazy, swaying all over, until Vor had to grab it; he then began caressing it and petting it, as he continued pounding Galina from behind and spanking her. Her tits bounced around more and more, as she continued to be ravaged.</p><p>They were both close to their limit.</p><p>"Haauaaah~ AAAHH! AAaaaaah y-yes! YES! I'm a good kitty! I'm s-such a good little kitty! Fuck me! F-FUCK MEEE!" Galina screamed and finally orgasmed; spraying her femcum all over Vor's crotch and legs.</p><p>Vor continued to thrust into her and speak, "yes...good. Very good, indeed," the creature says, while only moments away from reaching his own climax.</p><p>But first...it was time for the Vorlock to defeat his enemy.</p><p>"That is enough 'role-playing' for me. Sorry girl, but your time is up." Vor says coldly, completely shifting his tone.</p><p>"W-w-what?" Galina's eyes widened, realizing what those words meant for her.</p><p>Just a few moments ago, she had completely forgotten that she was going to die; now she remembers all too well.</p><p>"N-n-nooo! NOooooooOOOOooooo!!! P-pleeease!! I'll...I'll fuck you forever! I'll be your slave, I'll do fucking anything! PLEASE DON'T KILL MEEE!!" The pathetic creature starts begging for her worthless life.</p><p>Vor says goodbye to his pet cat, "burn." He then forcibly grabs her head and attempts to shove her into the fire; still humping her in the process.</p><p>"WUUAAAH!? N-n-nooo!!" In a final desperate attempt to live, Galina grabs the edges of the fireplace with her hands and tries to resist her doom. "NOOOOOOO!!! NOOOO!!!! S-S-S-STOOOP!!!" Her familiar grows bright, trying to feed her body with more and more magical energy; making her stronger and more powerful than she has ever felt before.</p><p>So lively.</p><p>Vor, mercilessly, continues to fuck her from behind while trying to lift her entire flailing body towards the hungry flames.</p><p>"SOMEONE HEEELP!! SOMEONE PLEASE HEEELP MEEEE!!!! NOOOO!!!!" She yells and screams at the top of her lungs. There is no one around to hear her...only her dead lover who continues to sit on the bed and watch. Her wild tail sways left and right, trying to fight off death.</p><p>But it was too late...she began to weaken.</p><p>With Vor about to cum - due to all the build up and excitement - he suddenly let out a horrible sound, "RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGHHH!!!!!!!!" He bellowed, and injected a massive wave of cum directly into the young Witch's womb.</p><p>During her final few seconds alive, Vor's yell was a reminder as to why she ran into this room to begin with. "Oh God n-nNOOO-"</p><p>Galina ran straight into Hell.</p><p>Vor shoved her head in, and held it firmly in place as he continued to ravage her body.</p><p>Her screams were like a banshee, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! NOOOOOO!! ROOOOOOSAAAAAAAH!!! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! NOOOOOAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" Her cute cat ears burned away and melted relatively quickly, followed by her eyelashes and eyebrows. Her body went absolutely insane; violently shaking, jumping, and randomly jerking about without any rhyme or reason. "AAAAAAaaaraaaghghuaaaauuuaa...aaaahahrraaaghh! UUurrraaaragh...uuaghh...arsgurbla.a...a-aaaaah."</p><p>Across the room, Rosalie de La Poype's cold corpse sat on the bed with her back against the wall. Rigor mortis began to take effect long ago, with Galina's blue tie still wrapped tightly around the dead owl's stiff, bloodied, neck. Rosa's pink tongue cutely stuck out of her gaping, drooling, jaw...as if to tease Galina during her final moments. Her beautiful blue eyes were forever frozen in a state of terror, pleasure, and confusion; pupils that had once been filled with life and happiness were now dead and empty. This defeated Typhoon Witch can do nothing more for her squadron, other than to silently stare and watch her tan girlfriend's erotically hot demise.</p><p>As the currents of Vor's cum flowed, he continued to thrust into Galina; pumping more and more of his monster-chowder into the depths of the second defeated Typhoon Witch. Pump. Pump. Pump. By this point, Galina had stopped struggling and was no longer screaming. Pump. Pump. Pump. Suddenly, her cat tail faded away; changing back into magical energy. Pump. Pump. Pump. Pump. Pump...pump...and he was done. As the last drop entered her remains, he gave one last slap on Galina's dead ass; her cheeks were completely black and blue by the end, due to the entire ordeal.</p><p>Then, without flinching, Vor reached his hand into the flames and grabbed what was left of her hair. He pulled her out from the fireplace, just so he could have one last look at her bangable body...and yes, it still looked great. However, her face had now been completely charred and disfigured.</p><p>Galina's cute face was no more. Rather, all that was left was a blackened skull with burnt flesh hanging off it; a horrified expression of pain and anguish could barely be seen. Her ashy hair - once beautifully white - was easily peeling off her scalp.</p><p>Above all else, she was definitely tanner than ever.</p><p>Vor grinned evilly, remembering how cheerful she was earlier today. When she had enjoyed her - unknowingly - final bath, all she could do was giggle and smile. These memories travelled through his mind while staring at her, now nightmarish, face; this combination caused him to squirt into her corpse a few more times, before finally pulling out for good.</p><p>"Sweet dreams." Vor said, as he then proceeded to smash her charred face against the brick wall of the fireplace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Head and Shoulders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hurberta, Alexandra, and Fumiyo had just returned from their mission; exiting their striker units.</p><p>Kawaguchi Fumiyo wears a standard issued red and white uniform - belonging to the Fuso Imperial Army. However, unlike other Fuso Witches who wear this particular outfit, Fumiyo does not bother pulling up her top all the way; this results in her bare shoulders often being visible, which some believe could possibly be on purpose.</p><p>The black haired Witch jumps down from her launch pad and, naturally, her red skirt flies upward, briefly revealing her white panties. In addition to this, her top completely droops down and reveals nothing but a sarashi that wraps around her breasts. "W-woa-uah!" While blushing, she quickly pulls it back up before the others notice.</p><p>"Hmmm?" Huberta von Bonin curiously looks over towards three of the empty launch pads, and worryingly mutters, "ah...I do not see Bronislava's striker unit here. It would seem that her and the others have not returned from Samara yet..."</p><p>After brushing the snow off her uniform, Alexandra Serbanescu adds, "not surprising, considering the sudden storm. But I'm sure they'll be fine," she reassures, while fixing up her hair.</p><p>Being a very disciplined soldier of Ostmark; not only does Alexandra care very much about proper rules and strictly following orders, but she also believes it is important to maintain proper appearances as well.</p><p>Huberta smiles warmly. "Heh, yeah I know...however, I'm more worried about Waltraud," she says in a serious tone.</p><p>"Ooh? Really? W-why are you worried about her?" Fumiyo interrupts, while still straightening out her lewd uniform.</p><p>Huberta bluntly answers, "obviously, I cannot finish defeating her until she takes her next turn."</p><p>"Eh...e-eh!? Really!? Come on...don't scare me like that!" Says an annoyed Fumiyo.</p><p>"Hmph, how childish..." Alexandra mumbles to herself, as she puts away her signature weapon - a 20mm cannon.</p><p>Huberta removes her worn out officer's cap, revealing her slightly messy - yet beautiful - silver hair. She chuckles, "ha ha...my apologies. But we'll worry about them later...for now, let us see if Rosalie has cooked us anything!"</p><p>The three Witches enter the kitchen area, then the dining area, and then the lounge; their friends are no where to be found.</p><p>"That's strange...have any of you seen Galina today? Or Rosalie?" Asks the Commander.</p><p>"Hmm no, not since we took off this morning," answers Alexandra. "But both of their striker units were here when we arrived, so they must still be around here somewhere. I'll go search Rosalie's bedroom, " she says, and then walks off.</p><p>Placing down her sword - leaning against the wall - Fumiyo adds, "they are probably just slacking off again! Or...doing other things," she says while looking to the side, slightly blushing. "But a-anyway, I guess I'll go check Galina's bedroom," she announces, and then scurries off.</p><p>"Hmph." Huberta mumbles to herself, "where on Earth are those two..."</p><p>Watching from the dark corners of their very own home, a horrible creature stalks its prey; waiting for the best time to strike.</p><p>As his tail slurps up the final chunks of meat from one of the missing Witches, Vor thinks to himself, <em>hmmm, finally more Witches to rape and murder. Most wonderful. I shall take my time with these girls in particular. Yes. Truly the greatest of pleasures!</em></p><p>While waiting for the last of the Typhoon Witches to come back home, Huberta decides to head towards her office in order to take a break from all the searching. She leaves it to Alexandra and Fumiyo to continue looking throughout the base for their missing comrades.</p><p>Fumiyo knocks on the bedroom door and calls out, "Galina, you in here?" She opens the door and sees...</p><p>No one.</p><p>As the Fuso Witch walks into the bedroom, she notices a few pieces of Galina's clothing scattered about, as well as blankets and pillows thrown around, an unlit fireplace with some ashes spilled in front of it, and a broken bed.</p><p>Fumiyo scratches the back of her head. "Geez...you really need to clean up your room sometime," she comments to herself as she looks around. After glancing at the ruined bed, she continues, "those two pervs must have been really going at it. Wow..." She then pinches her nose and complains, "also, what the heck is that smell? Has Galina been using her bed as a toilet, or something!?"</p><p>The Deputy Commander enters her office, and places her worn hat on a nearby stand. She then bends her arms over her head and stretches. "Mmmmm..." She lightly moans as she closes her eyes.</p><p>Just then, a knock is heard on her door.</p><p>"Come in," yells out the Commander.</p><p>Alexandra Serbanescu walks in. "Mm...I hope I'm not disturbing you...Commander Bonin?" She asks in a soft voice.</p><p>"Mmmm, not at all," she answers.</p><p>Still wearing her officer's cap, the ruby haired dame continues walking into the room. Once in front of her Commander, she stands at attention and does a quick salute. "I've searched most of the rooms while calling out to them, but there is still no one around."</p><p>Huberta, still wearing her heavy coat, turns to her and says, "its alright, at ease." She orders.</p><p>Alex relaxes herself a bit more, and then asks, "i-if I may? I must admit...I...I am starting to get really worried now," she says, while fidgeting her hands a bit.</p><p>"I see." Huberta quietly says to herself. She then looks directly into Alex's eyes, and smiles. "Do not worry, I'm sure they're okay."</p><p>The Ostmark Witch faintly blushes, and looks away from the Karlslander's attractively brown eyes.</p><p>Huberta is certainly very handsome, but Alexandra is also quite the looker herself - despite an unfortunate scar that is permanently displayed across her left eye; due to a skirmish with a ground Neuroi, shortly after the fall of Ostmark.</p><p>That eye in particular also happens to be magically imbued, similar to the magical eye belonging to the famous Sakamoto Mio - Squadron Leader of the 'Strike Witches'.</p><p>"Hmmm...do you think they could have gone into town, and got stuck in the weather?" Huberta ponders out loud.</p><p>"Ah, g-good thinking! I'll go see if the truck is still here!" She abruptly responds and turns to leave the room, when suddenly...</p><p>Huberta grabs the disciplined Witch's arm and pulls her into an embrace, causing her hat to fall to the ground.</p><p>She places her hands onto Huberta's arms, trying to push her away. "W-what are you d-doing!? Unhand me this instant! I'll...I'll report you..." Alex threatens, while trying to hide her true feelings.</p><p>"Oh? You'd really report me?" Teases Huberta.</p><p>Soon enough, her dog familiar - a Shepherd - materializes; the tail wags back and forth with excitement. "Y-you're absolutely revolting. A disgrace! Unfit for c-command!!" She continues to bark insults.</p><p>Huberta von Bonin is the type of Witch that Alexandra Serbanescu is supposed to hate; the easy-going Commander does not quite care about strict protocols or regulations, and she definitely doesn't care much about the neatness of her clothing either. However...</p><p>"Oh my. You're completely red...are you unwell?" The concerned Commander asks, while holding the red-head closer to her warm and comforting bosom; wrapping her large coat around Alex's struggling body.</p><p>...she wanted to be dominated by her.</p><p>Looking upward towards her superior's face, she continues to speak. "Haaah...l-let go of me, I'm s-stronger than you...I'll...I'll..." Alex turned more and more red, as her lips began to quiver.</p><p>In the past, Alexandra had once challenged Huberta's position of Commander - believing her to be unfit for such responsibilities...</p><p>Leaning closer to her adorable face, "Flying Officer Serbanescu. I do not believe I've dismissed you yet, did I?" She speaks directly into her ear.</p><p>...back then, the tough and fearless Alexandra was utterly defeated by her rival...in more ways than one.</p><p>"Haaaaauuh~ Aaahhaaaau...aah...a-ah...n-n-n-no...noo! Y-you...you didn't...g-give m-m-me...haaaauuaaaah...p-permission~ I'm s-so sorry, my Commander..." The battle-scarred soldier moans out her defeat, her voice now sounding completely frail and hushed.</p><p>Once again, the red-headed Witch was easily 'defeated' by Huberta - instantly dominated within mere seconds, as was to be expected...despite Huberta not really doing anything to her, yet.</p><p>Now panting and blushing uncontrollably, her long and alluring legs - covered in black pantyhose - begin to shiver. "Aaaaauuah...C-Commander...haah~" She continues to whimper and let herself be tightly held within the Commander's powerful arms.</p><p>Standing taller than Alex, she continues to gaze downward; staring deeply into her eyes. "Mmm, such a well-disciplined dog," the Commander quietly says to her, while slowly stroking her red, braided, ponytail. Placing a hand on her chin, she moves closer to her shiny lips - which are slightly ajar, waiting in anticipation.</p><p>The sensations of warm breath is now felt by both.</p><p>"My faithful pet..." Huberta sensually whispers, causing Alex's tail to curl up in-between her own legs.</p><p>As both of their eyes close, they kiss. "Mmmmmm~"</p><p>Meanwhile, currently just a few miles away, Flight Lieutenant Waltraud Nowotny - along with the others - are on their way back from daily patrols.</p><p>"Hello? Can anyone respond? Does anyone hear me? Over!" Waltraud speaks into her transceiver earpiece, but only hears broken words and static as a response. "Damn weather! Still can't get any responses!"</p><p>Pilot Officer Ottilie Kittel reassures, "just be patient, Nowo-sama! We're almost there! Its just a little snow, after all~ Ehehehe~" The small blonde says with a giggle.</p><p>"Mmm! You must be so eager to get back to that chess game, right? Ahaha..." Wing Commander Bronislava Safonov teasingly adds, while laughing gently.</p><p>"Ah...come on, you know its not that. That's just a simple game, nothing more." The brown haired dog responds, trying to maintain her serious expression.</p><p>Bronislava flies closer to Waltraud and places her hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"H-huh?" Waltraud reacts and looks over to her.</p><p>With a wink and a loving smile, she says, "it'll be okay. Don't get so worked up! Alright?"</p><p>Waltraud returns a faint smile. "Understood."</p><p>Back at HQ, two Witches continue to - passionately - eat each other's faces.</p><p>"MMmmmmMMmmmmmmMMMPPHHHMMmmMmmmmphh~" Alexandra tugs at Huberta's coat, while tightly gripping her short hair; continuing to push the Commander's mouth into her own.</p><p>Finally, after almost a minute, they release.</p><p>"MMMMMmmmmuuaaaahhh! Haaah...haaaaah...haaa~" Still within Huberta's embrace; Alex continues to breathe heavily, her eyes completely glazed over.</p><p>"Haaah...haaaa...hhmmmm..." Commander Bonin also tries to catch her breath, resting her forehead onto Alex's.</p><p>"Haaa...I...I s-should check on Fumiyo. To see...if she is...o-okay...haaaaah..." Says the dominated Witch.</p><p>Huberta lets out a disappointing sigh, as she begins to remember the current predicament. "Very well..." She then picks up the fallen hat, dusts it off, and places it back onto Alex's head. "You are dismissed, Alexandra." Huberta says with a smile.</p><p>Once Alexandra stumbles out of the office, Huberta sits at her desk and gazes towards the sky, outside the window. Snow has begun to fall more rapidly, and the sky has become even darker as night draws closer.</p><p>The Karlslander lets out another long sigh, "huuuaa...it really is going to be one of those nights, isn't it?" She then looks over towards a rotary phone, sitting on top of her desk, and mutters to herself, "Hmm. I'm really going to regret this, but..."</p><p>Alexandra runs off towards Galina's bedroom, where Fumiyo has given up searching and resorted to cleaning instead.</p><p>Walking into the room, she clears her throat and asks, "ahem! Has anything happened while I was gone?"</p><p>"GAAAH!!" Fumiyo jumps, and then falls to the ground. "H-hey!? Haven't you ever heard of knocking? Y-you almost scared me to death!!" She complains, as her top slides down one of her shoulders again.</p><p>"Ah, sorry! H-however, as a soldier, you really should be more aware of your surroundings." Alexandra cannot help herself when it comes to saying such things.</p><p>Irritated, the Fusoan Witch replies, "hmph! No, nothing new at all! Also, where have you been anyway??" She then notices her messy red hair. "Ooh~ Could it be you were receiving another 'briefing' from the Deputy Commander, perhaps~?" She asks, and reveals a naughty grin.</p><p>Straightening out her clothing and hair, she frankly replies, "tomorrow, I'll be requesting to Wing Commander Safonov that you should be transferred to another unit."</p><p>Fumiyo - still laying on the ground - begins to backpedal her words. "W-wah!? I'm joking! I'm joking!! Haha..." She lets out a nervous laugh, but then notices something underneath Galina's bed. "...Huh?"</p><p>Meanwhile, located in Petersburg, an extremely well-endowed Karlsland Witch picks up her ringing phone.</p><p>"Hello? Gundula Rall of the 502nd JFW, speaking. ...Hoooh? My my! This is quite the surprise," the Brave Witches Commander speaks into the phone with a very stoic, yet pleasantly alluring, voice.</p><p>"Heh, indeed. It has been some time since we last spoke, hasn't it?" Huberta responds.</p><p>"Ah...yes. Almost two years, I believe? It is amazing how time flies...isn't it?" She then pauses for a few moments - as if remembering the past - before speaking again. "So, before anything else...is this for business or pleasure?" The orange haired bombshell bluntly asks.</p><p>Huberta is caught completely off guard by this question. "E-excuse me?"</p><p>"You know, it truly saddens me that you waited this long to call. You haven't even sent me any love letters either," Gundula teases, while maintaining her usual straight face.</p><p>"Hmph. Why would I waste good paper on such pointless things?" Huberta retorts.</p><p>"I suppose you're right, Huberta. No need to send me letters when I already know that you care so deeply about me, after all. Besides, phones were invented for a reason...you know?" Gundula remarks, giving a faint smile.</p><p>Huberta gets slightly agitated. "Hmmm. Now I am quickly remembering why I do not enjoy speaking with you...Commander Rall. Goodbye."</p><p>"Now now! Let's not be that way. Especially since it has been so long, right? From the bottom of my heart, I apologize," says Gundula.</p><p>"Hmph, fine..." replies Huberta, begrudgingly.</p><p>"Well then, allow me to rephrase my previous question. You called me for a specific reason, correct?" Commander Rall asks, while organizing a pile of paperwork.</p><p>Huberta answers, "yes. That is correct." She then pauses.</p><p>"Hmmm? I see." Gundula waits for a response, and then decides to add, "well, what is it you wanted to discuss? Ah, I know...could it be that you remembered a certain promise I had made to you?"</p><p>Huberta curiously tilts her head. "Huh?"</p><p>Gundula explains, "when we had last spoken to each other, I distinctly recall saying that 'if anything happens, feel free to call and I'll come save you.' Do you remember?"</p><p>"I'm afraid I do not recall such silly things, Gundula. However, I do remember you making a joke that sounded oddly similar to those words," Huberta comments.</p><p>Still speaking with an unchanging tone of voice, Gundula smiles and adds, "what a hurtful thing to say. I truly meant those words, you know?"</p><p>The Deputy Commander says nothing.</p><p>"Hmmm? Hello?"</p><p>Huberta continues to hesitate.</p><p>Growing a bit concerned, Gundula tries again. "Hello? Huberta? Listen, if something is actually wro-"</p><p>"Gundula." Huberta interrupts her.</p><p>Commander Rall waits for her to say more.</p><p>The silver haired cat lets out a sigh, and then continues, "to be perfectly honest, I..." She pauses again, and then adds, "I don't even know why I'm calling you," Huberta admits.</p><p>"H...Huberta? Are you sure you're alright?" Gundula asks, now being completely serious. "What happened? What's going on?"</p><p>"Nothing! N-nothing is wrong, really. Its just that..." Huberta thinks to herself for a moment, and then says, "something has felt disturbingly off today. It is a feeling I cannot quite explain. Almost as if...as if something horrible is about to happen soon. It's...sort of like..."</p><p>"A mother's intuition." Gundula directly states.</p><p>"!? Hmph...another joke?" Replies Huberta, getting a bit annoyed again.</p><p>"Heh. I apologize if it comes off that way," Gundula sincerely says, as she closes her eyes. "However, I am being serious. Your unexplained feelings also correlate with your Witches too, am I correct?"</p><p>Huberta's eyes widen. "What? How did you know?"</p><p>Slowly opening her eyes again, she answers, "I know because I care a great deal about the Witches under my command...same as you," says Gundula.</p><p>The weary Commander looks outside her window again. "Two of my Witches are missing today. Completely vanished. But their striker units are still here. Even as we speak, some of my other girls are still searching for them," Huberta explains.</p><p>"I see." Gundula looks outside her own window. "Huberta, as for that foreboding feeling of yours...you should know that I've experienced similarly before. For instance, on that day when I received my back injury...I had felt it."</p><p>After hearing that, Huberta's eyebrows twitch nervously.</p><p>She continues, "it is a bit concerning, but the truth is...I have also fel-"</p><p>"I apologize, Gundula! I have to go now!" Huberta interrupts, with various noises and movement heard in the background. "I shouldn't have called you over such a ridiculous thing as this. Sorry for wasting your time," she abruptly says.</p><p>"Hey, wait a minute! Hold on!" Gundula tries to stop her.</p><p>"I'm sure its nothing at all. Thank you, and take care." Huberta hangs up on her longtime friend; never to speak to her ever again.</p><p>"W-wait! Stop! Huberta!!" Shouts Gundula.</p><p>But it is too late.</p><p>"Damn it!" With that, Gundula hangs up as well. "Huberta...I've felt it all week long," she whispers to herself, while continuing to look outside her window. "Please be careful."</p><p>Alexandra and Fumiyo had barged into Huberta's office, with extremely concerned expressions on their face; this prompted Huberta to end her phone call early.</p><p>"What is it? What's happened?" Huberta shouts.</p><p>"I...I...you...y-you have to come with us. P-please!" Fumiyo pleads to her Commander.</p><p>"Fumiyo? What has gotten into you? I've never seen you this terrified!" Huberta asks, while looking more and more concerned herself.</p><p>The three Witches run down the hall, towards Galina's bedroom.</p><p>As they enter the room, Alexandra explains, "while Fumiyo was checking Galina's bedroom, s-she found...well..."</p><p>"Found what? What's wrong!?" Huberta demands, growing more anxious.</p><p>"T-there's...clothing. Traces of Rosalie's clothing was in the fireplace." Alexandra explains, and shows.</p><p>"What in the...Hell? Why would Galina burn Rosa's clothing!? G-gaah!" Huberta then covers up her nose, and winces her face. "W-what are these awful smells!?" She asks, and then looks over at the broken bed and shouts, "just what in the Hell happened while we were gone!?"</p><p>"C-Commander, t-t-that's not all! We also found...w-we found..." Fumiyo tries to speak, but then her eyes begin to water.</p><p>"We found an eyeball." Alexandra bluntly reveals.</p><p>Huberta's eyes widen after hearing such a thing. "W...what?"</p><p>Alexandra slowly points towards the bed. "Underneath there."</p><p>Huberta crouches down to see for herself.</p><p>Sure enough, there was a single - red tinted - eyeball with a blue colored iris.</p><p>Huberta uses a cloth to pick it up and examine it further. "Is this some sort of sick joke? Trashing her room, stinking it up, burning clothing, and this!?" Huberta shouts out loud; aimed at no one in particular.</p><p>"This doesn't add up...not at all. Not only is it completely unlike her to do jokes like this, but why would she go through the trouble of hiding it as well?" Alexandra points out.</p><p>Huberta recalls the horrible feelings that she has been having today, and her recent conversation with Gundula. Just then, her face fills with despair and dread.</p><p>"C-Commander Bonin? Are you alright? H-Huberta!?" Alexandra tries to get her attention.</p><p>Dropping the dirty cloth and eyeball to the ground, Huberta jolts out the bedroom door. "GALINA! WHERE ARE YOU!?" She begins yelling. "You're in serious trouble Galina! Get out here right NOW!" The worried Commander continues to shout down the hallways.</p><p>"W-wait! Hold on!" Yells Alexandra, chasing after her.</p><p>While the two Witches ran towards another part of the base, Fumiyo - now panicking herself - decides to head back towards the lounge, in order to retrieve her special sword that she had left behind.</p><p><em>Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead.</em> The young Fuso kept thinking these words to herself over and over, as she ran down the halls; thinking of Galina and Rosalie. Barging into the lounge, the Fuso girl says to herself, "I d-don't know what the Hell is going on around here, but I definitely know the Neuroi are involved! Either way, I just need my wea-"</p><p>It's missing.</p><p>"H-huh? What the? But I know I left it right here, I'm sure of it!!" She says out loud, getting more and more frantic.</p><p>"Looking for this, Kawaguchi-san?" An evil sounding voice speaks from behind.</p><p>"Tch!?" Instinctively, the black haired Witch dodges out of the way of an oncoming blade. At the same time, her familiar pops out - resembling a grey domestic cat - consisting of furry ears, and a long cute tail. "W-what the Hell!?"</p><p>"Fantastic! Another pretty little kitten to play with," the strange creature speaks, while licking his chops.</p><p>Fumiyo tries recomposing herself, as her uniform continues to slide off her smooth and round shoulders; looking unintendedly erotic. "Hmph! Gimmie back my sword, you weirdo!!" She yells, while trying to pull up her outfit. "What the Hell are you supposed to be, anyway? A new type of Neuroi, or something? Hey, w-wait a minute..." Fumiyo suddenly remembers her missing teammates, and continues, "you...YOU! What did you do to them? It was you, wasn't it!? Answer me! Where are they!?!?" She begins shouting and demanding, while backing up towards a literal corner.</p><p>"You're really not in any position to be ordering me around, you naughty cat," says the Vorlock, as he begins staring at her incredibly attractive, bare, shoulders.</p><p>Growing agitated, the cat's long tail whips back and forth. "What!? Who are you calling a 'naughty cat', huh!? Also...w-what the heck are you staring at!? You creep!!" She blushes and shouts, while continuing to pull up her stubborn - fetish fueled - outfit.</p><p>Unable to contain himself anymore, his large black penis finally reveals itself.</p><p>The bad kitty stares at it for a few seconds and blushes intensely, with her mouth partially open. "W-woah..." Then she shakes her head to snap out of it. "H-hey...stop distracting me! Where is Rosa and Galina!? Answer me, NOW!" She screams, starting to lose patience.</p><p>"Dead," the creature answers coldly.</p><p>Fumiyo's heart sinks, and her cat ears lower. "W-what...did you...s-say?" Her tail continues whipping around behind her, growing even more agitated and scared.</p><p>The creature takes a few more steps forward, and replies, "I said they're dead...you naughty cat." He steps forward again.</p><p>Her cute little heart begins to beat faster and faster.</p><p>"Not only did I kill them, but I made them suffer. I raped them. I defiled them. I made them beg," Vor continues taunting, as he gets closer to the petrified Fuso girl.</p><p>Fumiyo now realizes that things are far worse than she had originally thought. Not only is there an enemy loose within their own base, but it has already killed two of her friends. Deep down, she knows it. The burned clothing, broken bed, Galina's smelly bedroom, the bloody eyeball, and now this dark monster walking towards her...it was all more than enough to properly understand her current situation.</p><p>"I'll...I'll make you PAY!" She angrily shouts, while still shivering with fear.</p><p>Vor scoffs at her words, and states, "the other cat - Galina - said the exact same thing."</p><p>Fumiyo turns as pale as a ghost. "No...i-it can't be..." She whispers to herself, "t-this...can't be happening."</p><p>Vor looks at the unique sword, that he is still holding - stolen from Fumiyo. "This is quite an interesting weapon you have here."</p><p>She continues to whisper faintly, with her eyes glazing over. "Help...m-me..."</p><p>"A sword and a gun combined into one? So special!" He teases, and then points the gun directly at her.</p><p>"No...i-it can't end like this...it can't," she whimpers.</p><p>"Let us test it, shall we?" Vor fires.</p><p>Fortunately, the most common power of all Witches are magical based shields; often used for blocking Neuroi attacks, as well as other projectiles if need be.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, Fumiyo's shield is raised and halts the speeding bullet.</p><p>This startles her, but allows her to focus once again. "T-tch! You...you monster! Don't think you can kill me that easily, asshole!" Shouts Fumiyo, who is now acting far more serious than previously. Her dark brown eyes glance towards the side of the creature; an exit towards the hangar. <em>It's now or never! I have to make a run for it...I must, or I'll...I'll die!</em></p><p>"Wonderful! I was beginning to get bored there. It's not fun killing someone who doesn't...fight...BACK!" Vor yells, as he begins dashing towards her.</p><p>Fumiyo prepares to make a final attempt at survival, when suddenly...</p><p>An extremely loud, ear-shattering, 'bang' rings out.</p><p>The Vorlock's body is instantly torn in half by a projectile that ripped through a wall. Its upper body is flung across the entire lounge, crashing through piles of furniture, and through a wall. His lower body flies towards a different direction, splitting into a few other chunks as well.</p><p>Covering her ears, Fumiyo yells out, "w-what? What happened!?"</p><p>Alexandra enters the room, wielding her large 20mm cannon. Her, scarred, magical eye glows bright, indicating that she had used her ability in order to see through the walls.</p><p>"A...A-Alex...?" Fumiyo can barely believe that she had just been saved.</p><p>Alex's expression hints that she is currently focused, serious, and extremely pissed. "Are you alright, Fumiyo!?" She yells out. "We were just in the hangar, when we had heard gunfire," she explains.</p><p>Fumiyo's eyes begin to completely water, "t-that...t-t-that thing...it...it killed them..." She tries to explain, as the tears stream down her face. "A-Alex! They're...they're dead!! They're DEAD..." She shouts, and begins to cry. "Aaah...aaaaah...w-waaaaah..."</p><p>Alexandra walks over to her, and slaps her across the face. "That's enough, Pilot Officer Kawaguchi! We are soldiers...no, we are Witches!!" She yells.</p><p>With her hand on her own cheek, Fumiyo stops crying and simply stares back at her savior.</p><p>As she gently places her hand on the Fuso's bare shoulder, Alex continues her speech. "If what you're saying is true, then do not let their deaths go in vain! Continue to fight! Fight...fight for them, and everyone else who has sacrificed themselves during this war! Do you understand me?"</p><p>"A...Alexandra..." Fumiyo faintly responds. Then, the black haired Fuso Witch shakes her head. "Y-yeah...you're right! I'm...I'm sorry."</p><p>"No need to apologize. For now...please get back to the hangar with Commander Bonin, and wait for the others. Alright? Meanwhile, I'll make sure that...thing...is still dead," she explains.</p><p>Fumiyo nods enthusiastically. "R-right!" She moves towards the exit, but then stops and turns back to Alex in order to speak for the final time. "O-oh yeah! Alexandra? Thank yo-UUGAAATHLCK!?!?"</p><p>"!!?" With a look of absolute despair, Alexandra watches Fumiyo's head, abruptly, slide off her beautifully bare shoulders.</p><p>The dead Fusoan's head falls to the ground with a minor bounce, accompanied by a faintly wet sounding thump. It rolls over towards Alex's feet, as if to blame her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Love Hurts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another three members of the 503rd JFW are close to arriving back at HQ, when suddenly...</p><p>"Hey, did any of you just hear a gunshot or something?" asks Pilot Officer Ottilie Kittel.</p><p>Wing Commander Bronislava Safonov turns to her. "Huh? A gunshot? What kind of gun did it sound like?"</p><p>"It...it sorta sounded like Alex's cannon, actually!" The blonde loli answers. "But, it was very very faint...so maybe not."</p><p>"It was most likely the heavy winds," adds Flight Lieutenant Waltraud Nowotny.</p><p>Pilot Officer Kawaguchi Fumiyo's head suddenly falls off her body; decapitated by her very own weapon.</p><p>The Fuso Witch's head rolls towards Alexandra Serbanescu's feet.</p><p>Completely stunned, Alex drops her gun to the ground with a loud clang. "I...I...b-but...b-b-but...I-I-I...w-w-w-why..." She doesn't even know what to say, nor how to respond to this. She had just finished telling Fumiyo to stop crying, but now the Witch had stopped living instead. She then falls to her knees, 'w-sitting' while next to the head.</p><p>The Ostmark Witch stares blankly at Fumiyo's freshly killed - yet still attractive - body...which still continues to stand for a few more seconds. Her arms slightly wobbled back and forth, resulting in her Fuso uniform to slide down her shoulders one final time - displaying her bare arms and sexy shoulders, her sarashi covered tits, and her well-toned belly. Piss continues pouring down her slender legs, darkening her red Fuso skirt. The long and very soft cat tail continues to sway left and right, still agitated and not yet knowing that its Witch host had just been executed. Finally, the body slumps backward and lands on the bloodstained floor.</p><p>With eyes glazed over and her mouth hanging open, Alexandra continues to stare silently with her head tilted slightly.</p><p>The dead Witch's feet - slightly rotating inward in a cute way - stayed flat on the ground, as the knees pointed upward. Her pure white panties had now become dirtied, and so drenched with urine that it was tightly squeezing against the cunt; now easily see-through. Her bare legs stayed spread apart, giving a full view of Fumiyo's entire, piss stained, crotch as well. With feet still spread apart, gravity causes the corpse's two legs to slowly buckle inward until the knees barely touched; forming an, adorably erotic, final pose to mark Fumiyo's erotic execution.</p><p>Lastly, the Fusoan's cat familiar finally vanishes into magical energy...never to be seen again.</p><p>As Alex continued to sit there on the floor - next to Fumiyo's head - she began to see a dark figure walk closer towards the corpse, still wielding the stolen sword. A long, deadly looking, tail was also waving left and right behind him.</p><p>"I suppose now I won't have any time to ravage that body. Such a pity," the evil entity says, as his tail stabs its stinger into the corpse.</p><p>Alex's eyes widen with fear and hopelessness, as she was now witnessing the monster's feeding first-hand; a fate that Galina and Rosalie had also met.</p><p>Only a few minutes away, the other members of the Typhoon Witches are finally approaching the city of Chelyabinsk.</p><p>"Oh, look! We're almost home!" Shouts Ottilie.</p><p>"Ah, finally! I can't wait to take a nice warm bath~" Bronislava cheerfully says to herself, closing her eyes with a hand to her cheek.</p><p>"Hey!! I wanted to take a bath too!" Ottilie pouts.</p><p>The Commander giggles. "Ahaha...we can all take a bath together you know!" She says, and winks.</p><p>Waltraud blushes.</p><p>After sucking up the dead girl's flesh, bones, and organs, there was nothing left of the decapitated body; not even blood. The only exceptions were her sword, her Fuso Imperial Army uniform...and her head, sitting next to Alexandra.</p><p>The red haired dame tried to remain quiet, even though the creature was fully aware of her presence.</p><p>Then, without a care in the world, the creature walked right up to Alex. "Excuse me, may I borrow this?"</p><p>"A...ah...a...y-you...I...," was all she could say.</p><p>"Thank you...Alexandra." He then impales the sword into Fumiyo's skull; it sort of sounded like a sickening combination of chopping wood and stabbing an apple. As the head was lifted up, Alex looked into her face.</p><p>The head's mouth was slightly ajar while blood dripped out, one eye was half closed while the other eye was completely open, and her expression was a mix between bliss and terror.</p><p>Elsewhere, now armed with her MG 34, Deputy Commander Huberta von Bonin exits the hangar and charges towards the lounge area.</p><p>Looking frustrated and worried, Huberta says to herself, "damn it Alex, I told you to wait..."</p><p>Vor grabs the head and pulls out the sword. "She was a very cute girl, and very cocky too. Wouldn't you agree?" He says to Alexandra. "I do not think I'll ever get tired of slaughtering you Witches. All of you are such strong and attractive women!" Suddenly, his dong begins to erect and solidify right in front of Alexandra.</p><p>Alex stares deeply at the imposing cock. It makes her tremble with fear.</p><p>Vor throws Fumiyo's sword over his shoulder, in an uncaring manner, and then looks down at Alex. "But you...you are the very first Witch to have ever harmed me, did you know? That makes you very special now, Alexandra," he says while petting Fumiyo's hair. "So, this is what we're going to do..."</p><p><em>Run...run...run....just run...please run...Fumiyo, I'm so sorry...I have to run, I have to find Huberta! Run. Run. RUN!</em> She tries to get herself to move.</p><p>The black beast begins to slowly rub his penis around Fumiyo's face and hair. "Mmmmm...she had such soft skin, and smooth hair...what a good girl." Then he positions the tip of his cock onto the back of the dead Fusoan's head. "Once I'm finished with your loudmouth friend, I am going to do this exact same thing to you as well...while you're still alive and screaming." He promises with an evil grin.</p><p>Right after he says those words, he pierces his strong dick into the back of Fumiyo's skull.</p><p>Alex's pupils become smaller, as her teeth begin to chatter.</p><p>"Please watch closely, enjoy, and I hope you'll look forward to when its your turn next." The creature pushes even deeper inside, with horribly disgusting noises heard from within the dead girl's head. "Consider it to be your ultimate reward."</p><p>Directly in front of her, this monster is literally skull-fucking Fumiyo's head, and claims that she'll be next.</p><p>As the monster continues to hump the head, Alexandra feels a release occur inside of her. Wet, and warm, sensations are felt around her crotch and black pantyhose. She continues to shiver uncontrollably, and her vision begins blurring in and out.</p><p>"EERRRMmm! MMMmmm! HRMPH!! HRRMMmm!!!" The monster grunts loudly as he continues to vigorously fuck Fumiyo's squishy brains. "EERMmm! HMMPH!!"</p><p>Feeling as if she is going to vomit any moment now, tears slowly drip down Alex's terrified face. She's unable to make herself look away, fearing it'll anger the savage beast.</p><p>As Huberta arrives closer to the lounge, she witnesses something horrible through the large hole in the wall.</p><p>"What the...fuck?" Huberta stops in her tracks for a few moments, and is chilled to the bone.</p><p>The monster repositions his dick inside of the head, and the tip suddenly pokes out of Fumiyo's mouth; her tongue pushes outward as well, hanging down in an erotic fashion. "MMmmmm, you like that Fumiyo? Good girl..." The messed up monster speaks, while stroking her black hair. Bits of brains can be seen hanging off the creature's bloody penis.</p><p>"W-what...is that? S-such a thing...F-Fumiyo...? Oh my...God...n-no...!" Huberta turns completely pale, as she realizes that Rosalie and Galina are definitely dead as well.</p><p>"Oouurp...!" A chunk of warm, acidic, food shoots up into Alexandra's mouth. She covers her mouth and then closes her eyes.</p><p>"Oh? Done watching? But you'll miss the best part! Well...no matter, you'll experience it first-hand soon enough." Vor threatens her again.</p><p>The monster thrusts into Fumiyo's head faster and faster, building up his climax. Until finally...he ejaculates.</p><p>"RRAAAARRGH!!" Vor yells as he pumps out white strings of hot cum, shooting out of Fumiyo's mouth. It sprays all over the ground in front of Alexandra, and small strands of it lands on her lap as well.</p><p>Alex swallows her vomit, and slowly opens her eyes.</p><p>Fumiyo's expression was pretty much the same as before, except now with drips of cum on her lips, tongue, and lower jaw.</p><p>As the scared girl continued to sit in a small puddle of urine, the creature began walking right up to her. Just then, he yanks his dick out of the head, causing Alex to cutely flinch.</p><p>"Did this make you excited, Witch? Were you not entertained?" It asks while moving closer to her. "Do you wish to experience such pleasures too? Then come here...let me give you your reward," he offers while tossing Fumiyo's head to the side, like a used up condom.</p><p>Huberta moves closer and sees Alexandra sitting right next to this creature, watching helplessly. Still shaken up by what she had just seen, Huberta whispers to herself again. "Alex!? No...no!"</p><p>Nonchalantly, he flicks her hat off from her head. Now, Vor was so close that Alex could feel an aura of heat hitting her face, resonating from his dick, as it was throbbing right next to her cheeks.</p><p>Alexandra finally squeaks out words. "N-no...p-please. Leave m-me...alone...please!" She begs quietly, while his pulsating erection casts a long and thick shadow over her innocent face.</p><p>In return, he could feel the hotness of her alluring panting, and heavy breathing, land onto his dark shaft. When she spoke, the light gusts of tickling breath felt amazing; it made him want to rape and kill her instantly - right then and there.</p><p>But Vor manages to control himself...for now.</p><p>Instead, he begins lightly petting the top of her head, and caressing her hair. "Mmmmm, I'm going to take my time with you." Vor grabs Alexandra's ruby pony tail and slowly starts massaging it around his - still fully erect - girth. "By the time I'm finished ravaging you, you'll have plenty more cute scars too," he promises, as he gently rubs the tip of his penis against the scar over her left eye.</p><p>Suddenly, Alexandra hears a distant yell.</p><p>"NOOO!!! GET AWAY FROM HER!!!!!" Huberta screams while charging into the room, and begins firing her weapon at the enemy.</p><p>"Grrr...not this time!" Vor says to himself, as he raises a Witch's magical shield in front of him. However, rather than being a tint of blue, it is red.</p><p>About 1 mile outside base, three witches continue their late arrival. "Wait...I think I'm hearing gunfire too..." Says Waltraud.</p><p>Commander Bronislava's expression shifts into a more serious one.</p><p>"W-what!? I-impossible!! What the Hell are you?" Huberta shouts angrily, after the creature protected itself using Witch magic. "Are you a demon!?"</p><p>Hearing the sound of Huberta's voice, Alexandra finally snaps out of it.</p><p>"My name does not matter, nor does my origin...because you will not live long enough to process such information," it says bluntly.</p><p>While the black beast is distracted by Huberta, Alex picks up her 20mm cannon and aims it right at the creature's chest. "NOO!!" She screams, and fires.</p><p>Before Vor could react, his body - once again - explodes into different pieces.</p><p>Alex gets up off the ground and continues to fire at the different body parts, destroying the entire room and shaking the surroundings. "HOW DARE YOU!! DIE! DIE! DIEEE! DIIIEEEE!!!!!" She madly screams over and over, shooting at every single piece of Vor in sight.</p><p>During the chaos and firing, a stray bullet hits Fumiyo's decapitated head; exploding it into gore, chunks of brains, and skull fragments. The last of Fumiyo's remains are gone forever.</p><p>Meanwhile, Huberta is hunched on the ground with her hands on her ears. "Alexandraaa, stooop! STOOOOP!!! ALEX!!!!" She calls to her, but it goes unheard.</p><p>Alexandra continues destroying her entire surroundings, while screaming with absolute rage and disgust. "DIE! FUCKING DIE!!! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!! DIE, DIE, DIIIEE!!!!"</p><p>The walls, the furniture, the floor, everything gets completely annihilated. All the lights are also destroyed by her, leaving the two Witches in darkness. Eventually, even the ceiling breaks apart and allows snow to start falling inside.</p><p>While hearing Alexandra's 20mm cannon going off repeatedly from outside, the three approaching Witches see trails of shots coming from within the base - disappearing into the night's dark clouds.</p><p>"W-what the Hell? That IS Alexandra's cannon!" Waltraud locks and loads, speeding forward.</p><p>"W-wait! STOP! That's an order!!" Wing Commander Bronislava shouts.</p><p>Despite no longer seeing the creature anywhere, Alex does not stop her rampage. "WHERE ARE YOU!? I'LL KILL YOU!!! DIEE!!!" Suddenly, she feels someone run up to her and grab her. "NOO! LET GO OF ME! I'LL KILL YOU, LET GOO!!"</p><p>"Alexandra...please! Please stop!!" A voice calls out.</p><p>Still holding onto her weapon, she continues to resist. "NO! No! Stop...let go!" However, her struggling starts to weaken. "No...n-no...let go of me! I...I..."</p><p>Just then, she feels the warmth of a familiar coat wrapping around her body.</p><p>"!!?" Alexandra drops the cannon.</p><p>The Deputy Commander gently kisses her on the head, and the scared girl finally calms down.</p><p>"H...H-Huberta..." Alex faintly mutters.</p><p>"Shhhhh...it'll be okay. Alright? It's me." Cradling Alex in her arms, Huberta continues to comfort her. "I'm here, its going to be okay. I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner. But please...just calm down. I'm here for you now." Huberta whispers into her ear while hugging her tight.</p><p>"I...I'm...I'm s-sorry...I failed..." Alex quietly says, as she begins to tear up. "I let h-her down...I failed her..."</p><p>Huberta hugs her even tighter kisses her forehead, "we don't have time for regrets, we're going to the hangar! Come on, we have to hurry!" She says, while pulling her hand.</p><p>While escaping the destroyed area, small pieces of Vor's remains begin to vibrate.</p><p>Wing Commander Bronislava gives orders to Ottilie, as Waltraud was quickly speeding towards the hangar. "Listen, I'll go on ahead and cover her back. Meanwhile, I need you to scout the perimeter for any hostiles. If you find the others, assist them in anyway you can...but do not engage the enemy on your own! Is this understood?"</p><p>"Yes ma'am!" Ottilie acknowledges and flies off towards another area of the base.</p><p>While running towards the hangar, Alexandra suddenly stops in her tracks.</p><p>"A...Alex!? Come on! We have to go, NOW! That's an order!!" Huberta shouts while yanking her arm.</p><p>Alex shouts back. "NO! Y-you think you can keep treating me as your 'pet' all the time!?"</p><p>"W-what? This has nothing to do with that! You're choosing NOW to bring this up!?" She yells. "We don't have time, this is about life or death!" Huberta explains.</p><p>A cocky grin appears on Alex's face, "hoooh? Well well well, the 'dominant' Huberta von Bonin is running away like a coward, huuuh?" She says coldly, with tears still in her eyes.</p><p>"...What? I'm your superior officer! Have you gone MAD?!" Huberta screams, throwing Alex's arm to the side.</p><p>"!!!" Alexandra's expression instantly goes back to normal, as she regrets what she had said. <em>No! Huberta...I didn't mean it...</em></p><p>"There's a difference between being a coward and being foolish! That's why you're not fit to be a Commander yet, isn't that right!?" Huberta snaps at her.</p><p>Alex's eyes widen. "I...I..."</p><p>Huberta remains quiet, also feeling instant regret now. <em>No! NO! Why did I say that!? Damn it! You're not foolish, you're smart...and strong. Alexandra...you have done so much, you've been through so much suffering during this war, and now. Above all else, I love you...and I don't want you to die. Please listen to me...</em> She tries to think of something she could say next.</p><p>"Y...y-you're right, Commander..." Alex says, while wiping her eyes.</p><p><em>No Alex, that's not fair to you!</em> The Commander resumes speaking. "No. That's not true, I'm wrong. I...I...I'm s-sorry...I didn't mean it! Its because...I...I lov-"</p><p>Alexandra runs up to her and kisses her on the mouth.</p><p>"...!!?"</p><p>After kissing her Commander for the second time today, she lets go of Huberta and speaks. "I know you didn't mean it, stupid." She says bluntly, but then gives a faint smile.</p><p>"W-what?" Huberta blurts out.</p><p>"However, you're also correct...I'm the one who should be sorry for getting so emotional," she says from the bottom of her heart. "I need to become stronger...and one day I will, I promise. I will continue fighting, just like...just like I told F-Fumiyo..." She adds, with her voice breaking again from sadness.</p><p>"Alexandra..." Huberta holds the girl she loves in her arms once again. "We need to go, Alexandra. Please. We'll discuss more later, I promise!" Huberta says into her eyes, as she places her hands on the sides of her face.</p><p>The Ostmark Witch nods in agreement. "A-alright...let's go."</p><p>Meanwhile, at the hangar, Waltraud makes a sloppy rough entrance; her strikers scrape against the ground, causing sparks to fly.</p><p>"Alexandra, where are you!? Rosalie? Commander Bonin!? Anyone, please respond!" Waltraud yells into her transceiver, but it still returns static. "Dammit! What the Hell is going on!?"</p><p>While Ottilie scouts the outer area, she notices one of the ceilings have been completely destroyed.</p><p>She swallows nervously, "gaah...a-a-ah...t-that looks s-scary in there. But...but I have to be strong! Its just Neuroi, n-nothing more...right? Nowo-sama wouldn't be scared, and neither will I!" The foolish girl enters the large hole.</p><p>Flying into the room, hovering just above the ground, she notices the area has been completely shot to Hell. "Wow! What happened here!? Did the Neuroi infiltrate!? I...I have to warn the Commander!" The small blonde girl places her smooth and delicate fingers up to her ear. "C-Commander! Can you read me? I still don't see anyone, a-and I think the enemy is here...here in the base! Over!"</p><p>Nothing but static, as usual.</p><p>The loli pouts and puffs her cheeks. "Grrrr! S-stupid thing!! Shoot! I'll have to go tell her the old fashioned way then!" Just before flying off, she looks over to a large hole in the wall. "Huh?" Looking through the hole, she sees two Witches talking to each other, down the hallway. "Aah! Yes! T-thank God! They're okay!!" The cute fox girl says to herself, with her hand to her flat chest.</p><p>The easy prey lands her striker unit near a wall and jumps out. Her bare feet touches the floor with a light thump. Her long blonde hair majestically flows from side to side, and her long thin legs are like a beacon for all sorts of horrors to pop out from the darkness.</p><p>In one of the dark corners of that room, an evil entity begins licking his chops.</p><p>"Huh? Did I just hear something?" She says to herself with her finger to her small lips. "Hmmm, oh well! Eheheh~" She giggles and begins moving towards the hallway, and she starts to call out, "hey guys! We're bac-"</p><p>A horribly disfigured hand reaches out from the darkness and covers up her mouth.</p><p>"MMMMNN!?" The adorable little fox kicks her cute little legs up and down, as she is lifted into the air by someone - or something - far taller than her.</p><p>Ottilie Kittel is effortlessly carried back into the darkened room...never to be seen, nor heard from, ever again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After hearing someone call out to them, Alexandra and Huberta turn around to look down the dark hallway that they've been running away from.</p><p>"Huh? I thought I heard someone," says Flying Officer Alexandra Şerbănescu.</p><p>Deputy Commander Huberta von Bonin adds, "I hope its not that damn demon again! Come on, let's move Alex!" Huberta gestures, and they continue heading towards the hangar.</p><p>Just before they reach the hangar, someone else turns a corner and smashes right into them. "WAA-Oof!?"</p><p>The three Witches fall to the ground in a comedic fashion.</p><p>"Huh!? W-Waltraud!?" Both Alex and Huberta collectively yell out.</p><p>"Alexandra! Commander Bonin! Oh thank God...you guys are okay!" Flight Lieutenant Waltraud Nowotny says, then she blushes slightly and looks to the side. "N-not that I felt you needed help or anything, of course..."</p><p>Still on the ground, Alexandra begins to tear up. "O-oh...oh Waltraud...Waltraud!" She then glomps the brown haired tomboy and begins to lightly cry into her bosom, while also tugging at her leather bomber jacket.</p><p>"W-wah!? W-what are you doing, Alexandra!? What's wrong? I have never seen you like this before...what has happened!?" Waltraud asks, looking very confused and concerned. "Where are the others? We were approaching base when I had heard gunfire! Is the Neuroi here!?"</p><p>"The others...they...t-they...oh God, I'm so s-sorry!" Alexandra tries to answer, but is still too emotional.</p><p>Huberta decides to speak instead. "Waltraud, is Wing Commander Safonov and Pilot Officer Kittel with you as well?"</p><p>"Oh...y-yes ma'am! They should be reaching the hangar now...but, could you please explain what's been going on? Where is the enemy, where are the others?" She asks again.</p><p>"...We should head back to the hangar and meet them. The rest of the base is compromised, and its not safe to stick around in this area any longer!" Huberta says, while helping the two Witches to their feet. "Once we're all back together, we'll inform you all on what's been occurring...I promise."</p><p>"MMMMmammMMHHRMRMMmmm!!!" Pilot Officer Ottilie Kittel continues to struggle and whimper, shaking her head back and forth. Her fluffy fox tail wags back and forth, brushing against the creature's body and arousing the beast even further.</p><p>By this point, she had dropped her gun almost immediately after being grabbed from behind.</p><p>The evil kidnapper speaks. "You must be Ottilie Kittel...I was wondering when the rest of you Typhoon Witches would show up!"</p><p>Noticing the other Witches are out of sight, he decides to let go of her mouth...wishing to hear her adorable voice, before raping and snuffing her.</p><p>"Haaauaaah!! W-what are you!? L-let go of me, you creep! I'll call the military police! I'll get the Commander and Waltraud, and then you'll be sorry!!" Ottilie makes empty threats.</p><p>"As much as I want to tease you, I do not have time for silly games...girl. I'm still weakened, and I need to feast!" He throws the loli to the ground.</p><p>"AAAaah~ O-ouch..." She rubs her small little butt and then looks up. "Ahaa...aaa...w-what...what...are...y-you!?" She instantly pisses herself, after seeing the hideous features of her attacker.</p><p>A massive cock extends outward from the darkness, and begins rubbing against her hair and face.</p><p>"KYAAAH!!!?" The prey screams and kicks her legs to make the scary thing go away. Her uniform flicked upward and provided fantastic views of her tight ass, hips, crotch, and cute looking white panties. She's quite the catch.</p><p>"I was cheated out of a very delicious snack earlier. I'm also very angry, and very horny. That means very bad news for you, little girl." Vor says, with an irritated tone heard in his voice.</p><p>"N-no...stay away from me! You're scary! Help! HEELP!" She yells out for assistance.</p><p>Vor pounces onto her, and tears off her panties.</p><p>"N-no! NOOO!! Don't rape me!" She squeals.</p><p>The black beast shoves its cock inside her very tight, and very small, pussy. Immediately, he goes to work on her.</p><p>"KYAAAHH!! S-STOP!! NOO!! I DON'T LIKE THIS!!! I'M SCARED! SOMEONE HELP!!" She pleads and begs.</p><p>The monster grunts and moans deeply as he completely ravages the poor, and completely defenseless, loli Witch.</p><p>Her fox ears droop down, and her soft fluffy tail sways left and right; trying to bat the creature away from her. Her cunt begins to bleed, indicating that she was definitely a virgin.</p><p>Having to move fast, Vor wastes no time building up a collection of cum. "It's okay little girl, your death will be quick...I promise," he slowly whispers into the cute struggling loli's ear.</p><p>"Wh-what? D-death!? N-no!! NOO!! HELP! I don't wanna die! Don't kill me!! Wwaaaaaauaah!!" She begins bawling and struggling even harder. <em>This is so scary! I don't wanna die! But...I kinda like it...n-no! That's wrong! I need to escape!</em></p><p>As tidal waves of semen travel through his cock...he whispers into her ear for the final time. "Time to die, Witch."</p><p>"No! HELP! NO!!! Lemmie go! SOMEONE HELP!!" She continues to struggle and kick her bare feet, which is now dripping with warm urine due to pure terror.</p><p>While continuing to fuck her mercilessly, he picks her off the ground and pins her against the wall. He then continues to pound her from behind, and hugging and squeezing his arms around her body.</p><p>Each time he humps and thrusts into her, Ottilie continues to squeak and moan. "AAhn! Ahn~! AAaaan~ MMnnn! MMMMmnn~"</p><p>The fox tail brushes back and forth, tickling the underside of Vor's crotch and legs. This sensation results in him finally cumming inside the blonde Karlsland Witch.</p><p>"RRAAAAAAARGGHH!!" He roars, as he blasts massive waves of cum inside of the loli's pussy. So much cum is shot inside of her it begins to drip out, and down her slender legs.</p><p>"A-aaAAAaahn~ Aaaah~" She moans in pleasure.</p><p>Hugging her tightly - while massaging her flat chest - he continues to squirt more waves of cum inside her. He rubs his face into the girl's soft and smooth blonde hair. He then looks down at the ground and sees Fumiyo's sword. "I wish I could have taken my time with you, girl. But that's life." He picks up the sword.</p><p>Ottilie struggles wildly within the massive arms of her killer, as the sword is slowly brought up to her neck. "W-what!? Is that Fumiyo's sword? No...t-then that means...o-oh no! No! PLEASE DON-GWUUAAAGGCK!!!!"</p><p>Her delicate little throat is cut, and red blood instantly begins pouring onto her beautifully pale white skin.</p><p>"AAAACK! Aaagurra..guaalaa...graaauurrl..." She gurgles and chokes on blood as her hands desperately try to block off the cut. <em>Nowo-sama, please save me!! It can't end like this...help...I don't want to die, I wanna see my family again!! Help me, Waltraud!!!</em></p><p>With a clang, the sword is thrown to the ground for the final time.</p><p>While she struggles with death, Vor continues to slowly pump the rest of his semen inside of her, while holding her high up in the air and shoving his dick farther inside of her. His massive hands easily fit all the way around Ottilie's small torso and waist.</p><p>"That's right, give in to death. Feels good doesn't it? Go ahead; bleed and piss everywhere, it no longer matters. Let it all go, and die while getting fucked." He whispers creepily into the dying Witch's ear.</p><p>She madly tries digging her nails into the monster's thick arms. Her little toes wiggle and clench as she endures intense pain and suffering. "GRRRAaaarragurlaaa!! Gurraa...haauu..." Her pupils shoot into many directions at a rapid pace, her eyes and eyebrows twitching violently. Then...she begins to calm down.</p><p>Pump. Pump. Pump...until, finally, she stops moving. Her cute fox ears stop twitching, and the frantic fox tail finally droops down - dead. Soon after, the animal familiar disappears forever.</p><p>The girl's, once, beautiful blonde hair was now a complete mess; covering up her empty eyes and dead face. Blood drips down the loli's torso and legs, mixing with urine that still continues to flow from her dirty panties...all the way down to her cute little tippy toes. Drip. Drip. Drip.</p><p>Vor's tail extends outward, while he tears off the dead loli's uniform. He stares at her innocent and pure body, and then begins to lick her nipples and navel. Still hard - especially after slitting her delicate neck without mercy - he decides to start rubbing his huge and thick cock against her smooth and tender body.</p><p>Rub. Rub. Rub. Until the wonderful sensations finally causes him to cum all over the dead girl's tummy and flat breasts, as well as another ejaculation onto her back as well.</p><p>During the ravaging of her own corpse, Ottilie watches with an expression that is a mix of cluelessness and suffering; dead eyes being wide open, and mouth partially ajar.</p><p>Finally, after having satisfied himself further, he stabs his sharp tail into the girl's exposed belly button and begins sucking her dry.</p><p>Back at the hangar, Wing Commander Bronislava Safonov arrives and sees three Witches waiting for her.</p><p>"Flight Lieutenant Nowotny, please do not run off like that ever again!" She scolds Waltraud.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Commander," Waltraud replies, while standing at attention. Then she notices that Ottilie is not with her. "Wait...where is Pilot Officer Kittel?"</p><p>"I sent her to scout the other side of the base," Bronislava explains.</p><p>Alexandra's eyes widen with fear.</p><p>Bronislava notices this, and turns to her. "Alexandra? What's wrong?"</p><p>"Oh...SHIT!" Huberta yells out. "Pilot Officer Kittel may be in great danger!" She reveals.</p><p>"What!?" Waltraud shouts.</p><p>The Wing Commander places her long and smooth fingers up to one of her ears, lifting her beautiful silver hair. "Pilot Officer Kittel are you there? Please respond immediately! Over."</p><p>Just as Vor has finished devouring the remains of the dead fox girl, he hears static coming from her leftover transceiver. "You're too late to save her now," he says to himself. Vor then looks down at the pieces of clothing, and notices a heart-shaped pin on the ground. "Hmm?"</p><p>During her desperate, and adorably pointless, attempts at surviving, her heart-shaped pin must have broken off her uniform's collar; it now lays on the ground, covered in her own blood.</p><p>"How cute," he mutters, while reaching down to pick it up. "Hmm, this gives me an idea." The monster grins evilly.</p><p>Alexandra and others remain silent on the side, while the Wing Commander continues to contact Ottilie Kittel.</p><p>"Come in! I repeat. Please come in!" She continues.</p><p>But no response, not even static.</p><p>"Alright, what the Hell is going on? I want to know right now!" Bronislava demands, and turns to Huberta once again. "Deputy Commander Bonin, please give us a status report!"</p><p>Waltraud begins to look more and more worried and frustrated, due to her being relatively fond of Ottilie Kittel; not just as a fellow Witch, but also as a friendly rival.</p><p>Huberta hesitates to respond, and then looks at Alexandra.</p><p>"H-huh? Huberta? Status report, please! What has happened? Where is everyone else!?" The Wing Commander begins to grow impatient, and more concerned with each passing second.</p><p>After a few more moments, she lets out a deep sigh and finally responds, "I...I regret to inform t-that we...w-we've sustained casualties today."</p><p>Waltraud's eyes fire up, and she clenches her fists.</p><p>"...What? Casualties? Impossible...how many? Who!?" Bronislava shouts.</p><p>Huberta clears her throat and gives them the bad news. "Flying Officer Rosalie de La Poype, and Flight Lieutenant Galina Kostylev, are MIA...it is highly likely that they are dead. Pilot Officer Kawaguchi Fumiyo...is KIA."</p><p>Waltraud and Bronislava instantly go pale, and Alexandra looks away while closing her eyes.</p><p>"...W-what? How could you have let this happen!?" She blames Huberta. "How...HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?" Bronislava screams.</p><p>Huberta understandably becomes angry. "What!? How dare you! I-"</p><p>Alexandra interrupts, "we weren't even here when Rosalie and Galina disappeared! You're just as much to blame if you're going to point fingers so easily!!" She snaps.</p><p>Bronislava looks shocked, as Alex isn't the type to normally question a superior officer. "A-Alexandra!? I...I just...f-fine, I'm sorry. You two must realize this is extremely sudden!"</p><p>Huberta scoffs, while doing a hand gesture. "Hmph...may I continue?" She asks the Wing Commander.</p><p>Bronislava's eyes twitch. "Yes...please do."</p><p>"As for the enemy we're dealing with, it could possibly be a brand new type of Neuroi but we aren't entirely sure. It is some...thing, or person - I don't know what exactly - but its strong and durable...and intelligent." Huberta tries to explain more, but before she can continue...</p><p>Bronislava stops Huberta. "Wait!" She notices Waltraud running towards the exit, armed with her weapon. "W-wait...Waltraud? Waltraud!? COME BACK!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO RUN OFF AGAIN!!!" She screams to her, while waving her arms in the air.</p><p>The brown haired girl turns back and yells out, "I don't have time for this, I'm sorry Bronislava! Please feel free to punish me after this is all over, but I'm finding Ottilie NOW!" Waltraud then exits the door, leading to the other parts of the base.</p><p>"Dammit! She has no idea what she's dealing with, we have to go after her!" Huberta yells to Bronislava. "We MUST stick together! In fact...I highly recommend we evacuate and call in reinforcements, ASAP!"</p><p>"H-Huberta!? Is...is the threat really that severe!?" Asks Bronislava.</p><p>Alexandra cuts in, "Yes! We told you...it has likely killed Galina and Rosalie while we were still out on patrols, and then it killed Fumiyo when it caught us by surprise." She explains further. "I killed that thing two times! I completely destroyed it!! But it kept coming back...almost like a Neuroi regenerating, but...more organic." Suddenly Alexandra's eyes widen. "W-wait a minute...that's it! What if it has a core!? H-how could I have been so foolish! I should have at least checked, God DAMN IT!" She yells to herself. "I sat there and watched it. I saw it murder Fumiyo and defile her corpse, and I could have attacked it at anytime. Its...its because I was too weak...I was afraid. I'm so sorry."</p><p>"That's enough!" Huberta shouts. "I'm tired of you downplaying yourself! You're not weak, you're strong!!"</p><p>"Ah!? H-Huberta...b-but I-"</p><p>Huberta interrupts. "No! Please listen! We all make mistakes, but learning from them is what makes us stronger! For example; a person who plays chess for the first time may not be so good, but after a couple hundred times they continue to learn and improve! Being a Witch is the same way." She then turns to Bronislava, "now come on...lets go after Waltraud and we'll see if we can save Ottilie as well! After that, we'll get the Hell out of here and request back up!" Huberta suggests.</p><p>"Hmph, my my...how optimistic." A horrible voice suddenly speaks from within the hangar.</p><p>"!?!??" All the Witches freeze in place.</p><p>"Waltraud is going to be just fine...well, at least for the time being." The voice gets louder and more aggressive sounding. "But right now, you should be more concerned with yourselves!"</p><p>The evil creature drops down from the ceiling with a loud thump, breaking and cracking the concrete floor beneath him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Checkmate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waltraud Nowotny is currently charging through the eerily quiet, and abandoned, base of the 503rd JFW; searching for any traces of her close friend, Ottilie Kittel. When suddenly...</p><p>Noise and static is heard from Waltraud's transceiver earpiece. "Huh? Oh! Ottilie, is that you!? Please come in! Over!" Believing the signal could be her comrade trying to reach her, she speaks into it.</p><p>No voices answer back. However, she does hear the faint ticking sound of a familiar clock.</p><p>"Hmm, wait...is that? Y-yes! It has to be! That's somewhere near the lounge area, isn't it? Could it be that...Ottilie is trying to relay some sort of signal?" She thinks to herself for a few moments, as she places her hand to her chin. "It wouldn't be wise for her to openly give away her location, especially with what we're dealing with...and she has always been smart and intelligent for as long as I've known her. Right! I have to go and check, just to make sure!"</p><p>Waltraud decides on her next course of action and resumes her search, running off into the unknown.</p><p>Immediately after smashing onto the hangar floor - and successfully ambushing three of the final four Typhoon Witches - Vor uses his powerful tail to swipe at Alexandra Şerbănescu first.</p><p>The impact of his tail knocks Alex across the entire hangar. "GYAAAH!!!" She yells out in pain, after being struck. Alex smashes against the solid wall, badly hurting her and knocking her out cold.</p><p>Huberta von Bonin yells out to her. "ALEXANDRA!?!" Her cat familiar materializes, and she sprints to Alex's aid. "What have you done to her!?!? NOO!!"</p><p>However, Vor's tail quickly coils around Huberta's lovely body and traps her, lifting her above the ground in the process.</p><p>"W-what!? Let go! Let go of me!! G-GET OFF!! GYAAAAAAH!!!" Huberta yells as she gets squeezed tightly. Her arms become pinned to her sides, and her shoulders start to move up and down in an attempt to break free. "I'll kill you for hurting her! You damn monster! A-AAaargh!!"</p><p>"KYAAAAH!!" Bronislava Safonov screams with her hands placed on the sides of her face, as she watches Huberta's struggling.</p><p>Huberta wildly shakes her head left and right, in defiance, while kicking her alluring legs back and forth as well. Her cat tail wags and sways madly, as she tries to escape the clutches of death itself; further arousing the hungry, and horny, Vorlock.</p><p>"It would seem this squadron has so many adorable cats." Says the dark creature, as he slowly pulls Huberta towards him. "Well it 'had' many cats, that is." He corrects himself.</p><p>"Tch! You b-bast..ard!" Says Huberta, with anger and disgust in her voice. She then turns her head towards the Wing Commander, who is currently frozen with fear. "Go! Run, while you still can! RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!!" She orders.</p><p>"!!!?!" Startled and afraid, the Wing Commander's first instinct is to run towards her striker unit.</p><p>"Not so fast, Witch!" Vor says, as his red eyes begin to glow bright red.</p><p>"W-what the Hell?!" Huberta mutters to herself. She then realizes what he is about to do. "Oh NO! Bronislava! Stop!! WATCH OUT!!" She screams to warn her.</p><p>Two, blinding, red beams shoot out from his eyes, and completely destroys Bronislava's striker unit, along with its entire launchpad too.</p><p>It explodes in front of her, sending her flying backwards due to the blast wave. "GYAAAAAAAH!!!" She screams as she tumbles backward onto the rough ground, lightly bruising and scraping her. "Shsssss-a-a-aaah..." She grips one of her legs, and vocalizes her pain. "Huuaaaa...haahh..."</p><p>"NOO!" Huberta worryingly shouts out.</p><p>Quickly, Vor turns his gaze towards all the other striker units as well. "You won't be needing these anymore," he says, as he begins shooting out more eye-beams.</p><p>One by one, every single striker unit belonging to the entire Typhoon Witches squadron is blasted away; eliminating the - already slim - chances they had of escaping.</p><p>Meanwhile, Waltraud continues running through the cold and dark hallways. Distant explosions are suddenly heard from elsewhere in the base.</p><p>"What the Hell was that? Grrrr...I'm so sorry for running ahead. I hope I'm not making a mistake, but I have to save her! I must!" Waltraud speaks to herself, as she continues running towards Ottilie's potential location.</p><p>Within the chaotic hangar, Vor has now just finished destroying all traces of the 503rd's striker units. Large piles of fire, smoke, oil, and debris is all that is left; scattered throughout the hangar.</p><p>"N-no...y-you...monst-AAAaaah..." Huberta tries to speak but, instead, lets out a yelp as she gets squeezed by Vor's tail again. Her large breasts slowly become more and more noticeable - as well as tightened - from beneath her uniform, as the tail continues to squeeze her torso; just underneath her tits. "G-gaaauuh! AAaaaah...aaah..y-you...w-won't...win!"</p><p>The wounded Wing Commander wobbles as she gets back up on her feet, while also activating her magical familiar for more power and energy. Her animal familiar is a Snow Hare; a round fluffy tail pops out just above her sexy and tight ass, and long rabbit ears expand out from her dazzling, shoulder length, silver hair. Her beautiful, long, thick legs - covered in tight black leggings - slightly shiver and buckle inward; making her look all the more appealing to hunt down, just like an injured rabbit.</p><p>Huberta switches her attention towards the Wing Commander again, "G-go...get...Waltraud and...leave! R-run! Get f-far away from here!! G-GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!! RUN!!!" She begins screaming.</p><p>Bronislava hesitates. "H-Huberta! I...I..." She grits her teeth, and looks towards her Deputy Commander with one eye closed - trying to hold back pain. Grasping onto one of her own arms, she tries to respond again. "I...I...I-I...don't know! I..."</p><p>"I would listen to her if I were you, woman," the beast says, as he slowly turns his body over towards the scared bunny. "Staying in this hangar gives you about a 0.03% chance of survival. However, if you go after your friend, and try to escape this base, your chances will be about 1.46%," he claims.</p><p>Huberta interrupts, "don't listen to this asshole, Bronislava! Just...just go! I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for all the mistakes I've ever made, and for the problems I may have caused...for you and the others! Please just go! Go! Run! Run, and fight another day!!"</p><p>Close to crying, the Wing Commander replies. "No. I'm...I'm the one who should be s-sorry, Huberta. Y-you did nothing w-wrong!! You never did. It is because...you're...y-you're...," she continues speaking, as she straightens out her posture - fighting the pain - and manages to give a full salute. "You are one of the best Witches I have ever known in my life, Commander Huberta von Bonin. Thank you...t-thank you for e-e-everything! G-goodbye." With tears streaming down her face, she then runs off towards the exit; in search of Waltraud and Ottilie.</p><p>Vor scoffs at her pointless gesture, and then he moves his head slowly towards Huberta's face, as she winces with fear and anger. He whispers into her ear, "do not worry, you'll see her again...in Hell," just before licking her face, and giving an evil grin.</p><p>The Deputy Commander struggles wildly and begins kicking her legs again. "You bastard! Y-you won't get away with this! EErraaaagh!" She, once again, attempts breaking out of the tail's grip, but it is still no use.</p><p>"Oh yes, I almost forgot...you dropped this." Vor says, as he holds up a dry, and very dirty, eyeball.</p><p>Huberta turns pale, and her pupils shrink smaller.</p><p>Vor nonchalantly rolls the eyeball between his dark crimson fingers. "I suppose it is my own fault, I was in a bit of a rush when you had first arrived. I should have been a bit more thorough. In fact, I was devouring the dead bodies of those two girls while you were casually taking your sweet time in the hangar, earlier today." He tauntingly reveals to her, which finally confirms the deaths of Galina Kostylev and Rosalie de La Poype.</p><p>Her heart sinks. "No...s-so...they're dead after all." Huberta faintly says to herself, with a hint of sadness...quickly followed by anger and resentment. "Grrr! You fucking scum!" She grits her teeth, while her brown eyes are piercing with hostilities.</p><p>The hate filled expression begins to stimulate Vor's sexual urges, making him more lustful towards her. So, he decides to tease Huberta further. "That wasn't a very nice thing, you know? Honestly...dropping Galina's final piece of remains onto the floor, as if she were trash? Truly disrespectful."</p><p>Her eyes tear up slightly. "Raah! Fuck you!!" She barks.</p><p>"Besides...it is a waste of good food too!" Just then, he casually tosses the eyeball into his mouth, chews it up, and swallows it.</p><p>"Ooourp!?" Instantly, Huberta has to hold back an urge to vomit, as she feels chunks of food trying to rise up from her stomach. But she manages to keep it down. "Y-you...you're sick and twisted! What the Hell is wrong with you!?"</p><p>The dark creature begins to pet and scratch one of Huberta's cat ears. The ear flicks up and down cutely, trying to swat the threat away.</p><p>"Such a good kitty," he teases.</p><p>"Grrr, s-stop that!" Huberta snaps. "Do not toy with me!" She starts trying to bite at his hand, like an angry cat. "Why...why are you doing this to us!? Tell me!!"</p><p>"You're so adorable when you're angry, Huberta von Bonin." He says, as he lightly scratches under her chin.</p><p>Huberta clicks her tongue, in disgust. "Tch. H-how do you know my name?" She wonders out loud. "J-just...just what the Hell are you anyway!?" She demands.</p><p>"Fine. If you really wish to know the truth...so be it. I was brought into this world by a secret branch of the military," Vor reveals. "They referred to me as a Vorlock. In some ways, you may also consider me to be the successor to the, previously failed, Warlock weapon."</p><p>"W-what!? No...it can't be...y-you're lying! I said stop toying with me!" Huberta shouts, looking stunned.</p><p>"It is up to you whether you wish to believe me or not, but you're going to die anyway. At this point, what reasons would I have for lying to you, my beauty?" He explains, as he caresses her hair.</p><p>Huberta shakes her head away from his touch. "Grrr, why would the military create such a monster like you?"</p><p>"Isn't it obvious? To fight the Neuroi of course, same as what the Warlock was created for. But more importantly...to replace you Witches as well," he continues to explain.</p><p>Huberta's face heats up with anger and frustration. "No...NO! Why would they do this? They experimented with Neuroi technology again, didn't they!? That explains why you seem so much like a Neuroi! Dammit..." Huberta finally pieces it together.</p><p>"You're a very smart woman. Yes, you are correct. But unlike the Warlock, I am not limited to pre-set commands nor machinery, because I am an organic life-form," he continues info-dumping. "More specifically; I am part Neuroi and part Human, but not just any type of Human...part Human Witch!"</p><p>Huberta grits her teeth tightly, with the looks of betrayal in her face. "I cannot believe such a thing! We've protected people, and this planet, for many generations! We Witches are the only ones who can fight off the Neuroi threat!!"</p><p>"Hmph...not anymore," he says coldly.</p><p>Huberta is now devastated. "How...how could they do this!?!? Why!? No, no, NO!! This can't be happening!! After everything we've done for Humanity!? After everything, and everyone, we have been sacrificing up to this point!? NOO!!" She shouts and yells, becoming more frantic. "When other Witches of the world find out about this, they'll...they wil-"</p><p>"They'll what?" Vor interrupts. "What exactly will they do? Hmm? Fight back? Against me? HA! Or perhaps they'll try to rally their nations against me, even though I am the perfect killing machine against the Neuroi!? Tell me this...who do you think the Humans will side with when it comes right down to it? Me? Or...you?" He explains with a sinister grin, as he places his index finger underneath the struggling Witch's chin.</p><p>Huberta tries to bite his finger again. "Grrr...I'm done listening to your bullshit!"</p><p>"Naughty kitty! It seems you're eager to die now, hmm? Alright...let's get started." Vor says, as he slowly begins unbuttoning Huberta's uniform.</p><p>She clicks her tongue, and clenches her eyes shut. "TCH!! Y-you won't win! They'll f-find out! The Witches will find a way to d-defeat you! You monster." Huberta mutters with pain and despair in her heart, mentally preparing to die.</p><p>Vor ignores her nagging and continues unbuttoning Huberta's top, now revealing her kinky bra. "My my...you are definitely the largest within this squadron, aren't you? Truly wonderful." He stares at her amazing cleavage, her jugs lightly bounce with each struggle she makes.</p><p>Huberta blushes and begins to speak softer. "Gaaah...no! N-no, s-stop that."</p><p>As the Deputy Commander's body is squeezed further, her very large breasts protrude outward even more; just begging to be groped and played with.</p><p>Her soft tail frantically sways left and right, with a mix of fear and excitement. "D-don't do s-such messed up things. J-just...just please kill me already." Huberta whispers, while trying to advert her eyes.</p><p>Just then, the Witch's begging gives Vor a massive erection; unlike any he has ever experienced before. He keeps squeezing and squeezing her torso, until...</p><p>"A-Aaaah!" Huberta's bra completely pops off, and her boobs plop outward in a very springy manner.</p><p>The horny monster raised his tail higher, while laying his body onto the ground. He then proceeds to slowly lower Huberta's flailing body onto his large, throbbing, cock. From below, an absolutely fantastic display of her crotch is now in full view.</p><p>She continues to squirm within the powerful grip of Vor's tail. "W-what the Hell is this!? What are you doing!?" Huberta screams, as the tip of his penis pokes and prods at her dangling legs.</p><p>"Did you really think I would kill you, just like that?" He pulls one of her dirty boots off, and throws it to the side. "That would be such a waste. Yes, I'm definitely going to have fun with you first!" He grabs the exposed foot and starts to slowly rub it against his member, up and down. Her smooth legs felt as if they belonged to a goddess.</p><p>"Tch! Is that thing really w-what I think it is!? Good Lord...how disgusting!! Gaaah!" Huberta complains, while blushing heavily. She continues to kick her legs back and forth, hitting her boot against the large penis.</p><p>The more she struggled, the more ravenous Vor became. Such resistance had only made his pulsating penis even harder. He lowers Huberta's body down closer, until her thighs were next in line to please the dark dick. Rub. Rub.</p><p>Huberta's torso continues to twist and turn, legs kicking and struggling relentlessly.</p><p>Finally, it was time to insert his dominance. He lowers her down all the way, and then savagely rips her panties off with his bare hands.</p><p>"A-Aaaah!?!? Y-you animal, you...you BEAST!" Huberta protests loudly, shaking her head left and right. Her, now exposed, tits bounce around even more than earlier.</p><p>Immediately after she says those words, the Vorlock jams his cock directly inside of her defenseless cunt. He then snatches her dancing breasts with his hands, and starts to slowly squeeze them.</p><p>"AAAAAARRGH!!" She screams loudly, trying to resist the pleasure. But Huberta's mental restraints did not last long...after all, she's still a woman. "AAA-aaaaAAaargh~" Slowly, the screams transitioned into moans. "A-aAAaaaah~ N-nooo~"</p><p>Alexandra - who has been unconscious on the ground this entire time - finally wakes back up. "Ah...haaa...H..H-Huber...ta...?" She speaks weakly, with blurred vision.</p><p>"Mmmmm...yes, how does it feel to be fucked by a real man?" Asks Vor.</p><p>"Go to Hell." Huberta bluntly answers, with furious eyes of hatred.</p><p>"Come on...you know you like it. Go ahead and act angry all you want, my lovely kitten." The creature remarks, as he continues to pump her up and down - nice and slowly. "You're so cute when you make such expressions, and so very attractive too."</p><p>As her boobs continue being fondled, the nipples harden. "Tsch...bastard. Ahn~" Huberta mutters under her breath, still trying to hold in her sexual urges. "H-haaauua~ D-dammit..." With eyes tightly closed shut, she begins to clench her teeth angrily. "Grrr..."</p><p>Vor licks his lips, staring at her bouncing tits within his grasps. "Oh? Getting a bit excited, huh? You're just like a real feral cat, aren't you? Yeah, that's right...don't deny your instincts," he continues to taunt. "Take it. Take it all, Witch. Give in to it...while you're still alive, at least."</p><p>"K-kill me. Please...just do it, monster. I...I can't s-stand this any longer! Finish me off, now!! Kill...me..." Huberta's eyes water up as she pleads for death's sweet embrace, while continuing to be fucked mercilessly.</p><p>"But we've barely even started, Commander Bonin! Please, be patient." With both hands now tightly gripped on her hips and legs, the savage brute continues pushing her torso downward and thrusting himself upward. "Good girl..." He whispers.</p><p>"Why...why are you d-doing this!? Ahn~! You...auaaaggh...y-you damn savage!! What does this h-have to do with destroying the damn Neuroi, or even the Witches? How does having your way with me benefit your twisted g-goals?! Hauaaa~" Huberta demands, while holding back her moans.</p><p>"No need to concern yourself with minor details, since you'll be disposed of soon enough...I assure you," he promises, as he begins to grind into her a bit faster.</p><p>Still across the hangar, Alex finally returns to her senses and sees Huberta, who is currently being manhandled by the horny Vorlock. "H-Huberta!? N-no!" Moaning in pain, she tries to stand up. "Aaaauuaagh!" But she yelps, and falls back down again due to a sprained ankle.</p><p>"A-ALEX!?!" Huberta opens her eyes and cries out to her with anguish. <em>Alexandra...thank God you're still alive, but what do we do!? I'm prepared to die, but I don't want you to die as well...she has to get out of here!!</em> "Alexandra! Listen to me! If y-you can still hear me, then r-run! Please! Please run and leave this place! Find Wing Commander Bronislava and get out of he-RRAAAAAARAGH!!!" She suddenly screams, as she is once again squeezed by Vor's powerful tail.</p><p>"NO! I'm not leaving you! I'd never leave your side! NEVER!!" Alexandra shouts, and then she manages to stand up - forcing her pain to the side.</p><p>Vor sighs deeply, with a hint of frustration. "I was just getting into it too, and now this foolish young girl has to disturb me for the third time today? Very well," he mutters, as he gets up off the ground - still inserted inside of Huberta.</p><p>"H-hey watch it! Gyaaah!" The Vorlock's motions cause Huberta to feel sensations of both pain and pleasure. "Graaaaua! AAaaaaaah~"</p><p>Standing upright once again - at a height of just over 7 feet - he menacingly looks over towards Alex's direction. "Are you really this eager to die?"</p><p>Still latched onto Vor's cock, and entrapped by his long tail, The Deputy Commander turns her head to Alexandra. "Alex, its too late! Just run!! Please! Forget about me, I want you to live! Just GO!"</p><p>"No! Huberta, I'm saving you! I refuse to lose anyone else, especially you!!" Alexandra refuses, and charges towards a large machine gun on the ground. "This time I'm doing it right!" She picks it up and aims it.</p><p>"No! I told you to...w-wait a minute..." <em>Alexandra's Magan ability...this thing must have a core, right?!</em> Huberta grasps onto one final chance of hope. "ALEXANDRA! THE CORE!!!" She screams.</p><p>"Y-yes! Of course!" Alex's left eye begins to glow brightly, with a mix of pink and purple. <em>Come on...where is it...where is...no. It...it can't be.</em> Her eyes widen with fear.</p><p>"Alex!? D-do you see it? Does he have a core!?" Huberta shouts while twisting and turning within the tail's grip, her legs continue to kick.</p><p>"He...h-he IS the core." Alexandra reveals, in complete disbelief.</p><p>"WHAT!?!?" Huberta blurts out.</p><p>"I thought I couldn't see it at first b-but...his entire body! His entire damn body is a core!! EVERYTHING!" She shouts madly. "No! NO!!" Alex begins to fire at him.</p><p>However, it does nothing.</p><p>The Vorlock throws up his red magical shields, like last time. "It seems you girls have a bad memory," he remarks. "But yes, you are correct Alexandra. More specifically, every single one of my cells is an individual piece of my core. Want to destroy me for good? Then you must destroy...all of me," he gloats, while grinning</p><p>Alexandra and Huberta both freeze in place, turning completely silent.</p><p>"If you were wondering why I was able to regenerate, well...now you know why." He then turns back to Huberta. "Do you understand now? Not only am I more powerful than you, but I am highly durable as well. I am practically invincible...a one man army! Witches serve only one final purpose now; I shall feed upon them all, and continue to grow even more powerful," Vor reveals.</p><p>"No...please no..." Alexandra whispers under her breath, as her lips quiver with fear.</p><p><em>This Vorlock thing...it can't be beaten, not by normal means! Dammit! This is a losing battle, this is it for us! But Alex...you may still have a chance. Please...run!</em> "RUN! RUN NOW!! PLEASE RUN-AAARAGGH!!!" Huberta screams at the top of her lungs, just before getting squished by the tail again. Her perfectly round breasts continue to jiggle and bounce, and the nipples are fully erect by this point.</p><p>"After the Typhoon Witches are all dead, I'm going to travel across the entire planet and kill every single squadron next. The 501st, 502nd, 506th, all of them!" He leans in closer to Huberta's face. "They. Will. All. Die."</p><p>The Vorlock kisses Huberta deeply on the lips. "In other words, its 'checkmate' for you Witches."</p><p>Huberta snaps. "Y-you...y-y-you...you sick fucking BASTARD!" She roars angrily, while the blackened tail continues to constrict her body tighter and tighter. "You-GAaah! Y-you...will...not-AAAARRGH! Get...g-get away...with...THI-AAAAAAHaaaargh!"</p><p>The screams of the powerful Commander was like music to Vor's ears; it only made him want to continue hurting her and teasing her emotions. "Commander Bonin. A Witch who is so powerful, so intelligent, and...so very handsome. Sadly, now you must die. Die, just like all the rest," he threatens.</p><p>Still pointing her gun, and shivering, Alex continues to watch. <em>Huberta, what do I do...what do I do...I...I don't want you to die...</em> She hesitates on what to do next.</p><p>The crimson beast licks the salty tears, and sweat, off Huberta's beautifully matured face. "Truth be told; I find it a shame that I cannot rape and kill you forev-"</p><p>Vor's horrible words are interrupted by a spit to his face.</p><p>"You are pathetic. You're scum!" Huberta sharply glares directly into the glowing red eyes of her strongest opponent yet, no longer caring about her own death. She was filled with anger, fear, and hostilities; much like a feral cat that's fending for their life. "Don't ever fucking touch me again, you piece of SHIT!!"</p><p>Such hostile attitude instantly causes Vor's massive penis to become even more hardened - still inside the desperate Witch.</p><p>Within Huberta's vagina, things become far tighter as she continues shouting and kicking her powerful legs. Her cute cat tail resumes its wild swinging, back and forth in many directions, in defiance of an inevitable death. "I promise you this, demon, one day...I'll...I'll kill you! I swear it, I will KILL YOU!" Huberta began screaming and demanding blood. "You hear me!? Surely...surely I'll kill you!! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!! I'LL FIND A WAY!!!"</p><p>Ignoring the legitimacy behind her words, he grabs onto Huberta's large jugs again; roughly squeezing them within his fingers. "Yes...yess..." He faintly whispers to himself, having completely forgotten about Alex's interruption already.</p><p>Now completely overcome by fear and doubt, Alexandra drops the gun. <em>Oh God...I'm so sorry...not even strength is enough for such a...monster.</em></p><p>A massive build-up of cum has accumulated inside of Vor, which means its time for him to finish Huberta off...forever.</p><p>Currently holding back the largest climax of his entire life, he breathes in and out very deeply. "You're a very strong woman, Huberta von Bonin." Vor coldly says, as he lifts his hands up towards her face. "Even now, your spirit remains unbroken." He gently caresses her silver hair, and wipes tears off her red cheeks.</p><p>Huberta tries to shake him away. "GRRRAAAARGH!! I told you...stop FUCKING TOUCHING ME!! I'll fucking KILL YOU! Y-you know what!? I fucking DARE YOU to release me! Go on, DO IT! See what happens, you savage!" She bluffs. <em>Alexandra...I've failed you. I'm sorry...I'm so sorry.</em></p><p>The murderer scoffs. "As you wish. Let us see how powerful you truly are..." As his tail finally releases its hold of her body, he begins squeezing the Deputy Commander's head in-between his large hands next; holding her up in the air, with his cock still jammed inside of her ever tightening cunt.</p><p>Immediately after being released, her arms snapped upward to combat against Vor's grip of death. "!!?!?" Her tensed up legs were kicking rapidly, furry tail shaking violently, and breasts dancing wildly. "A-Alex, please r-run! I love you! I love...love you s-so muu-aaaAAAAAGH! Don't look, just...j-just...RUN!!!"</p><p>Alexandra continues to stare, absolutely speechless. <em>No...oh my God...no! Please...not her...</em> She felt exactly the same as she did before with Fumiyo's death, except now accompanied by an unbearably painful sting inside of her chest.</p><p>The final expression that Huberta von Bonin would ever display is a combination of horror, agonizing pain, and hopeless despair. She attempts to speak to the woman she loves, one final time. "Alex-AARrraagh! Ple-e-eas-s-aaAAAaah...r-run! Don't...d-don't watc-ARGH! I-I-I...I...lo-love...y-yooou..."</p><p>"Haauaa...n-no...s-stop hurting her..." Alexandra faintly tries to speak, gripping her chest tightly. "Don't...d-die..."</p><p>As Huberta's dashingly brown eyes rolled upward, she felt every single second of pain until the very end. "Y-you...you bastaaaard!!" She shook her head back and forth, in agony, while her short, silver, hair swayed so very beautifully. "V-Vorlock...I-I-I'll...I'll k-kill you!!" She starts to kick and bang her boot against his chest, trying to desperately do anything to escape. "Aaaah...A-Alex...d-dooon't w-w-w-waaatch-AAraaaagh! Look away! R-run!!"</p><p>Vor begins to whisper to Huberta, during her final moments, "come on, Commander...if you're so strong, then kill me." He kisses her deeply on the lips again, while continuing to crush her skull. "Go ahead, I'm waiting."</p><p>"AAARGaauuaaghhaa...I-I'll ki-GAAaah!" She tries to threaten again, despite her skull beginning to crack. <em>Oh my God I...I'm going to die...I'm actually going to die, this is it. It hurts. It hurts so bad. Just go ahead and kill me, then! Get it over with, you weakling!!</em></p><p>He begins to drool wildly, like never before. "Hmm? What was that? I can't hear you, my love." He teases, and continues to kiss her. He then stares directly into her brown, panic filled, eyes.</p><p>It was like crushing a juicy watermelon.</p><p><em>This is...this is it. I'm going to die. I...I love you Alexandra! I'm so sorry! I love you so much...I love you so damn much!! I...love...yo-</em> "GAAAaaah! I'll...I'll k-kill y-yo-YO-AAAH-GAAAARrruuaaagahblugaurlbleua-" At that very instant, Huberta's entire upper head explodes into a red splatter of brains, skull fragments, and chunks of hair. Various shards of meat shoot outward, into different directions.</p><p>The matured, and dominant, Huberta von Bonin - Deputy Commander of the Typhoon Witches - was just completely, and utterly, destroyed like nothing.</p><p>After an extremely loud, grotesque sounding, crunch and crackle...the mighty Commander's threats instantly become silent. Her final threats ended with bloody gurgles and gibberish, but her final thoughts focused on what mattered to her most...</p><p>Once witnessing Huberta's head getting completely destroyed, Alex's eyes closed shut so hard, and so tight, that it hurt. She then began to vomit uncontrollably.</p><p>"Mmm...yes. Such a powerful and mighty woman indeed," the black beast taunts the defeated leader's lower jaw, while continuing to - slowly - hump her amazingly well-fit body; enjoying every moment of its impulsive twitching and jerking. It makes him drool to see such a beautiful and strong woman die in such a violent and hideous way. He thinks of such things, while kissing the tip of her winding tongue.</p><p>Huberta's red tongue writhed and danced violently from the bloody stump of what was left of her head, like a worm trying to catch drops of rain. "Huuuaahsspluuruguablurupluauuslurgaahh!?!?" responds the - former - Deputy Commander's lower jaw.</p><p>Not long after Huberta's gruesome death, warm urine began to drip down the - once mighty - Witch's legs. On one leg, it began settling inside one of her roughed up, mud covered, boots that she had always worn for many years. On the other leg, urine continued to trinkle down her foot and towards her beautifully shaped toes; dripping down the very tip of her toenails. Drip. Drip.</p><p>As Vor continues to ravage her corpse and drool, he stares deeply at her lower jaw and slithering tongue. He gropes her large tits once more; squeezing and pinching with his fingers, as well as biting and licking them as well.</p><p>Meanwhile, across the hangar, Alexandra continues to watch helplessly. Every single detail. As a result, her mind could not comprehend it anymore.</p><p>The messed up monster could not hold it inside any longer. He thought about when he saw Huberta for the very first time. He dwelled on her intense anger and struggling, her resistance, her handsome face getting brutally destroyed, and her amazing body. Not even a life-form as powerful as Vor could hold back such energy inside himself forever.</p><p>"Huberta...run...please..." The ruby haired girl whispers to Huberta, despite that Witch already being very much dead. As vomit dripped down Alex's mouth, her mind was completely gone.</p><p>At long last, Vor unleashes a tidal wave of cum into the corpse of Huberta von Bonin. "RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGH!!!!" Vor roars so loudly, that it vibrates the entire ground beneath Alexandra's feet. It echoes across the entire hangar, and is even heard throughout parts of the base.</p><p>Somewhere else within the dying HQ...a faint, terrifying, yell is heard in the distance. Waltraud Nowotny sits on her knees - tears in her eyes - in the middle of a heavily destroyed, very dark and cold, lounging area. Just in front of her is a pile of bloody clothing, with a heart-shaped locked placed ontop of it. Right next to the pile is Ottilie Kittel's transceiver. <em>A distraction...?</em> Waltraud thinks to herself, with a feeling of dread just around the corner.</p><p>Vor licks strands of brains, and fresh blood, off his fingers. "Thank you for pleasing me. Sleep well, Commander Bonin." Then - like a bag of trash - he flung her body outside the hangar doors, into the dark night, and onto a pile of snow. "I'll feast upon her later, but first I should kill off the rest of you quickly," he mutters to himself, while turning towards Alexandra.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ostmark's Finest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sensing movement behind her, Flight Lieutenant Waltraud Nowotny grabs her weapon and quickly spins around. "W-who's there!? Show yourself, now!"</p><p>"Wait! S-stop! Hold your fire!" Yells Wing Commander Bronislava Safonov.</p><p>"A-aah!? C-Commander? I...I'm sorry..." Waltraud lowers her gun sadly. She has dried tears on face.</p><p>Bronislava looks behind Waltraud, and notices the bloody belongings of Pilot Officer Ottilie Kittel. "Oh...o-oh no...is...is that...Ottilie?" She quietly says.</p><p>"She's gone, Commander...I was too late..." Waltraud confirms. "Whatever this thing is, it killed Ottilie. I know it. She would never have abandoned her locket...even if it had fell into Hell itself. Also, h-her...her blood..."</p><p>Bronislava's eyes begin to tear up as well. "Its all my fault! I shouldn't have told her to go alone, I'm...I'm so sorry!"</p><p>Waltraud clenches her first. "There's no way you'd have known about the situation. How could we have ever prepared for such a thing?" She then notices that some of Bronislava's clothing is roughed up, and she is bleeding. "Huh? Wait, what happened!?"</p><p>"Waltraud...please listen to me. I came here for you, because we have to go. Now! Some time after you left the hangar, t-that thing...that creature...it attacked us! The damn thing snuck into the hangar somehow!!" She explains with a scared and frantic expression on her face.</p><p>"What!? What about Huberta and Alexandra? W-where are they? Please tell me they are okay!?" Waltraud demands.</p><p>"Waltraud...I'm so sorry." Bronislava adverts her eyes, looking down at the ground. "It all happened so fast, but Huberta was able to distract the creature and allow me to escape. As for Alexandra...I...I don't know..."</p><p>"Tch! D-dammit! Now we just run away, is that it!? Fly away, like cowards?" Waltraud angrily objects.</p><p>"W-we have to! I've now seen, and experienced it, first hand! This thing is beyond our capabilities, we must retreat and get help! Besides, it was...it was Huberta's last request."</p><p>Waltraud closes her eyes tightly, and clenches her teeth.</p><p>"Not only that...but we won't be flying either, since that damn thing destroyed all of the striker units as well!" The Commander reveals, as she punches a nearby wall.</p><p>Suddenly, Waltraud opens her eyes, as if she had realized something. She turns back around and looks at the bloody heart-shaped locket, and the transceiver. "No...no, this isn't right." She faintly says to herself.</p><p>Bronislava looks over to the pile again as well. "H-huh? What now?"</p><p>"I did not do this to respect her memories, Commander...this pile was exactly the way I had found it, including her earpiece," she explains, as she walks over and picks it up. "It was placed right next to her belongings, and was turned on. That is how I came across this in the first place!" She reveals.</p><p>"Wait...that thing was in the hangar, b-but...then that means...oh no!" Bronislava realizes it too.</p><p>Waltraud throws the transceiver against a wall, destroying it. She clicks her tongue, "tch...divide and conquer." She mutters.</p><p>Back at the hangar, Vor is currently advancing towards his next victim while licking his chops. <em>I should really get some chap stick after this mission is over</em>, he briefly thinks to himself.</p><p>Without thinking much about it, Flying Officer Alexandra Şerbănescu starts running out of the hangar. <em>Help...I need someone to help me...</em></p><p>"Ah, so you wish to run away? How exciting." He taunts out loud and then charges after her, with loud thumps following along with him.</p><p>The ruby haired Ostmark Witch frantically runs down the hallways, going no where in particular, muttering out loud for someone to help. "Help...p-please...haauaa..s-someone please help..." Eventually, she stumbles into the kitchen area and accidentally corners herself.</p><p>Soon enough, the hunter enters the room as well. "So...how do you wish to die, after I rape you? Still want to feel my dick inside your brains, perhaps? Or...would you like a different way to die?"</p><p>"No! G-go away!" Desperate and hysterical, she reaches for anything she can find to defend herself. She grabs a large kitchen knife first, and jams it into the beast's chest.</p><p>"Ouch," Vor says sarcastically, and then pulls it out with ease. "Ah! You wish to be stabbed? Is that your choice then? So be it..." He then, lazily, takes a few swipes at her.</p><p>One of the attacks cut open her arm, tearing her uniform's sleeve. "GAAAAuuagh!" She yelps in pain, and then grabs another object; a large metal frying pan. As hard as possible, she smashes him over the head with it.</p><p>Of course, this does absolutely nothing.</p><p>"Adorable..." He says to himself, as he snatches the frying pan out of her hand with zero effort. "Is this your choice then? Good idea. I wouldn't want you to die too quickly anyway," he says, as he towers over her.</p><p>Bleeding all over the tiled floor, cowering in a corner, she whimpers and cries. "P-please...some one h-help!"</p><p>"No one is coming to save you," he says as he raises the frying pan into the air, and then bashes her on the head with it; using minimal strength. Bop.</p><p>"AAAArraagh!" She yells in pain, as she collapses to the ground. It leaves a minor bump.</p><p>The vicious Vorlock wastes no time, literally, pouncing on top of Alexandra.</p><p>Pinned to the ground, her eyes were blank. She did not even bother to resist any more, and continues to mumble quietly. "Hub..ert..a...p-please...h-help...me..." She calls for someone who is no longer alive. "H-Hub..ert..a...help...me."</p><p>"Hmm?" He climbs on top of Alex's shivering body, positioning himself so that he may get to 'work' on her. "Huberta von Bonin is dead, Witch. Have you forgotten already?" His dark dick erects and throbs with excitement; ready for its next victim. "Allow me to help you remember," he asks in a cold and twisted manner, as he raises the frying pan again.</p><p>"No...please s-stop hurting me...either leave me alone, or kill me!" Alexandra begs.</p><p>Her begging for a swift death makes his dick solidify even harder, as it begins to twitch and pulsate rapidly. "Do not worry, you'll get your wish." He slams the pan down onto her head again, this time doing it a little harder. Bonk.</p><p>"GAAaah," shrieks the red head. A single stream of blood drips down her pale forehead.</p><p>Vor licks it off, and then proceeds to hit her again. Bam.</p><p>"Aaagh!" After another yelp, she then continues to whimper and beg, getting weaker and more dizzy after each impact. "S-Sto..p......le..ave me...alo..ne..." Meanwhile, more blood starts dripping down her beautifully pure face.</p><p>Still on top of her body - almost crushing her with his weight - Vor leans closer towards her face. "Alexandra, it is quite possible that you're my most favorite Witch yet." Vor confesses his 'love' towards her. "After all, the most dangerous of prey are always the best ones to ravage! It is such a thrilling experien-"</p><p>The creature's words are interrupted by another spit to his face. "Fuck...you..." She manages to whisper.</p><p>Just like how Huberta had expressed earlier, Alex isn't in the mood for being toyed with either - even despite her current mental state, and despite getting bashed on the head a few times.</p><p>At that very moment, he snatches the red head's slender neck in one of his large, dark, hands.</p><p>"AAAACK!?" Her eyes widen with absolute horror and despair.</p><p>Right away, he begins squeezing the life out of her. "What was that? Did you say something? Hmm?" He angrily asks, while his other hand still clenches the bloody, metal, frying pan.</p><p>Normally not one to get upset so easily - if at all - this is a rare moment where Vor is becoming a bit more aggressive than usual.</p><p>Alex starts to choke and wildly kick her legs. "UAuaack! Huaaaah..."</p><p>"Yes...YES! Struggle, Alexandra! Struggle and squirm! It feels so good to finally do this to you, and to have your body wiggle and rub against mine," Vor expresses his joy, as he raises the pan into the air again. "You're so strong, and now you're nothing but a scared, wounded, animal." He strikes her over the head again. Bam.</p><p>Alexandra clenches her eyes tight, as she is choked and beaten. She tries with all her remaining strength to escape, but it just isn't good enough against such a powerful foe.</p><p>"Go ahead and struggle. It only makes me harder." He continues smashing her head in with the frying pan, splattering blood all over cabinets, tiles, and walls. Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. BAM. BAM. BAM. BAM. BAM. BAM. BAM.</p><p><em>Huberta...help...me. Save...me...</em> Alex continues thinking of fantasies, as she attempts to beat against, and punch, Vor's rock hard body until her knuckles begin to lightly bleed.</p><p>The poor girl was slowly becoming less and less aware of reality. Either due to being traumatized earlier - seeing Huberta's death - or due to getting bashed over the head repeatedly.</p><p>At this point, the frying pan was now a bent, and bloody, mess. He decides to strike her head again, just for good measure. Whack.</p><p>With that last hit, the base of the frying pan breaks off the handle. The top of Alexandra's skull was slightly cracked open, and face completely covered with pouring blood . Small squirts were felt from the top of her hair - which was now more red than before.</p><p>"It seems I am finished with this," he mumbles, while tossing the broken pan to the side.</p><p>Alexandra continues to struggle; still alive, yet barely conscious.</p><p>As the evil creature continues to choke and squeeze the Witch's alluring neck, he then tears off a section of her black pantyhose. Her legs continue to kick as he, easily, pushes them to the side so that he could get to her panties next.</p><p>"A-aaaa-a...guaaah..." She still manages to make faint, cute sounding, noises while getting raped and throttled.</p><p>While ripping off her panties, he speak again. "Want to know why I like you so much? Because you hurt me. Badly," he reveals. "You're the first Witch to ever make me feel true pain, as well as the first to have ever forced me to regenerate myself so much!" As he continues to choke her, he begins fondling her breasts - still fully clothed - in addition to licking tears and blood off her cute face. "As a result of your actions, your reward is pain and suffering. Congratulations, and be proud of this accomplishment."</p><p>Alex rolls her, beautiful, amber brown eyes upward. "Guuaacck...guuaaahhhaa!!" Her magical familiar - a Shepherd - is still released, and her doggy tail whips back and forth as she squirms her legs about. The fabric of the black pantyhose rubbed against Vor's body, and his dick, which only added onto his horniness.</p><p>"Just like I did with Huberta, I am going to take my sweet time with you. In fact...I want to spend many hours with you, all night long, until the sun comes up. Would you enjoy that, Alex?" He asks while kissing her cheeks, and licking her famous scar.</p><p>The slobbery licks across Alexandra's scarred eye causes it to close instinctively. The feeling of her cheeks, and eyelid, was very smooth to the touch, along with a delicious taste of fresh salt and blood. Just underneath the skin's thin surface, the faint feeling of her twitching, stirring, magic imbued eye was felt.</p><p>"UUAaaaaack!! A-a-auuuah..." Now drooling, her vision began to blur.</p><p>Vor whispers, "you truly are a precious thing. No wonder Huberta loved you so much." He kisses her on the lips; the quivering tickles his tongue. He then slowly pushes the ends of her uniform upward. "What a small - yet strong - body you have." He begins kissing and licking her smooth, twitching, belly. "Mmmmm..." There was a faint feeling of tensed up abs, indicating that she exercises fairly often.</p><p>Her delicate neck gulped and convulsed as he continued to squeeze her; barely even using his full strength, so not to kill her instantly. Her kicking continued until her shoes flew off, revealing her scrunched up - pantyhose covered - toes. They slid back and forth on the kitchen's, cold, tiled floor.</p><p>Vor was finally ready to fuck Alexandra, at long last. His large member was throbbing with anticipation, especially due to Alex getting beaten over the head. During the Witch's continuous squirming and wiggling, he shoves his cock deep inside. "ERMMmmmmm..." He moans loudly, penetrating her wet pussy.</p><p>"Aaaaauhhh...uuuraarrk!!" Alex tries her best to make her complaints heard, despite being throttled to death.</p><p>Vor relishes in the moment; choking and raping Alexandra. "Mmmm...yes! This feels amazing! Every time I rape and kill one of you Witches, it is always better than the last!!" He begins pumping into her, building up his cum.</p><p>"GET OFF OF HER!!" Suddenly, seemingly out of no where, another voice is heard from the hallway. Quickly followed by the sounds of gunfire.</p><p>A red magical shield blocks the bullets.</p><p>"GRRRRAAAAARGH!! Who dares disturb me!? I've had ENOUGH of these interruptions!" Vor roars with anger, and quickly releases himself from Alexandra.</p><p>"HUaaaargha! Aaahck...kaah!" Alexandra gasps for air, and starts coughing while clenching her neck.</p><p>Waltraud shouts to her. "Please forgive us for leaving your side, Alex! We'll take care of this beast together! Please run, and get out of this base while you still can! As for you..." The tomboy Witch reloads her weapon, and stares directly at the Vorlock's eyes. "This ends right here, right now!" She promises.</p><p>"We've made up our minds, you damn demon! No matter what happens, we will never leave a Witch behind! We're sticking together until the very end!" Wing Commander Bronislava yells, and begins firing at the charging Vorlock.</p><p>"A-aaah...H-Hubert..a..?" Alex faintly whispers, before falling unconscious.</p><p>"I'll kill you for what you did to Ottilie, demon!" Waltraud shouts, as she begins firing again.</p><p>"Ah! So, you found my tribute towards your deceased comrade! Tell me, Waltraud Nowotny, was it respectful enough for such a weakling as her?" He grins evilly and taunts, trying to rile Waltraud up.</p><p>"Grrrr." <em>I was told this thing was intelligent...he is definitely trying to distract me, but it won't work on me. No. I already know that he is wrong, and that is all that matters.</em> "Tch...nice try," she clicks her tongue and gives a cold response, before resuming her attacks.</p><p>Vor frowns. "Hmph...how boring," he replies and continues to deflect all their shots with his magical shields.</p><p>Slowly, he advances closer towards the two Witches. They sprint down the halls - firing behind them - heading towards the location of the base's armory.</p><p>Despite high probabilities of meeting their dooms, Waltraud and Bronislava had decided to remain at base, and fight until the very end. Their new plan is to attempt blowing up the entire base with the creature still trapped inside it...but will it succeed?</p><p>Twenty minutes of exciting action later...</p><p>The chaotic fighting had brought the Vorlock, and the two remaining Typhoon Witches, in to another area of the base. Many hallways, and various rooms, were now completely in ruins. Bullet holes were scattered all over the place, and walls had been torn apart wherever they battled; like a trail of breadcrumbs.</p><p>However, it was all for naught.</p><p>Pinned against a wall, within the HQ's armory, was a defeated Witch; now within the deadly clutches of the Witch killer.</p><p>"Trying to blow yourselves up, along with me? Foolish Witches...even if you had succeeded, did you really think it would have been enough to destroy me? You only wasted my time, nothing more." Vor gloats in front of the two, beautiful and defenseless, women.</p><p>"If you're so confident, then let us do it then!" Waltraud responds, with determination and hatred in her eyes. "Y-you're going to kill us anyway, right? Or are you a coward!?"</p><p>"Oooh...you're quite feisty, aren't you?" The evil being taunts, as he kisses the brown haired girl on the lips. "If you die now...then we won't be able to have any fun, would we?"</p><p>Bronislava Safonov lays towards the side of the room, helplessly watching Vor as he prepares to rape, and snuff, Waltraud Nowotny. A very heavy, and large, chunk of the ceiling was pinning the Commander's strong, attractive, body to the ground. Her back was now broken, as she cries out in pain while being crushed. "GAaaaaagh! W-Waltraud!! No!! RUN!!!" She screams.</p><p>Vor began tightly squeezing Waltraud's large breasts, groping through her leather jacket. She was bigger than she had initially appeared.</p><p>"T-tch!! I d-do not understand the fascination with female breasts! Release me at once, and fight me normally!" She complains.</p><p>Just then, Vor slowly unzips her leather jacket. "Be a good girl, and you'll be rewarded." The jacket opens and he unbuttons her green shirt next. Soon enough, her plump breasts plop outward - with bra still attached.</p><p>As expected, she's indeed very large. Maybe not as big as Huberta's were, but definitely a decent size.</p><p>"Mmm...I am a soldier before I am a woman, I-I d-do not care for s-such perverted things..." Waltraud explains, while stuttering nervously and blushing madly.</p><p>"Sure, whatever you say." Vor ignores her, and rips off the bra.</p><p>Her breasts were firm and soft to the touch, as well as perfectly round and wonderfully squishable.</p><p>"Kyaaah!!?" She lets out a cute scream, and tries to cover herself up with her arms.</p><p>"N-no! Get off her! Have your way with me instead, you brute...but leave her alone!!" Bronislava yells out. She then looks over to the back of the room, and sees the large stockpile of missiles they were planning to set off. <em>Dammit! If only...wait a minute!</em> She suddenly thinks of a new idea. <em>I still have my sidearm...if I could shoot it at it, then...then...</em> She hesitates for a moment and looks back over to Waltraud, who is seconds way from getting raped.</p><p>Vor penetrates his rock hard cock deep inside of the defeated Witch. It was filled with pent-up energy, and was eager to continue where it had left off; raping an Ostmark Witch.</p><p>Wagging her tail desperately, the bitch screams. "AAAaaahh! Nooo! S-stop!" <em>This bastard...I can't let him get away with this! I have to escape somehow</em>, Waltraud thinks to herself.</p><p>Bronislava closes her eyes tightly, and grits her teeth. <em>No...it must done. Not just for us, but for the entire planet. May God help us all.</em> She reaches inside of her uniform and grabs on to a pistol with her smooth, delicate, hand; tucked closely against her bosom. She pulls it out quietly, and aims. The beautiful Commander's mouth faintly opens, unknowingly, as she is very focused on making the shot count. Her long, well-manicured, finger slowly pulls down on the trigger.</p><p>However, with lightning fast reflexes, Vor raises his hand and blocks the shot - almost as if he had sensed she would fire. The bullet sank halfway into the thick, dark, girth of Vor's hand. It then innocently falls out, as a result of him quickly healing.</p><p>"What!? But how? No..." Bronislava whispers to herself, with teared up eyes.</p><p>"So very predictable...and so very naughty." He says while his red eyes begin to glow.</p><p>Waltraud screams louder than she has ever done before. "NO! STOP!! KILL ME INSTEAD, YOU BASTAAARD!!"</p><p><em>No...this is it, I'm going to die! I'm so sorry Waltraud...Huberta...everyone! I'm so very sorry.</em> The Orussian closes her pretty eyes once again, and prepares for a horrible death.</p><p>But Vor does not melt her attractive face, like she was expecting. Rather, he carefully melts her pistol instead.</p><p>"KYAAAAH!!" She screams in pain, as she quickly throws the pistol to the side. Her beautiful hand was now badly burned and scarred; bits of skin was peeling off her fingers too. "Tssch...you really are a fucking bastard!!"</p><p>"Be patient, woman. You'll be next once I am done with your friend." Vor then resumes his unrelenting humping of Waltraud.</p><p>The Commander glares at him with angry, twitching, eyebrows and piercing eyes. "Go to fucking Hell." She then spits towards his direction, but of course it barely reaches him.</p><p>"AAa-aaaraagh! N-n-n-noo!!" The Ostmark Witch squirms and moans. "AAaaah! AAah! Haaau...huaaah...MMMMmmmm~"</p><p>Turning her face away, blushing heavily, Bronislava cannot bear to watch any longer. She's disgusted and angry that such a thing was being done to a well-respected, and beloved, Witch such as Waltraud. "S-such a thing...how revolting...truly horrible." She quietly mutters to herself, but her mind ponders differently as she begins to blush. <em>If I am about to die...well...I do wonder how being raped would actually feel, hmmm...n-no! Never! I want nothing to do with this horrible beast! I'd rather have my neck snapped, than to look at that thing's eyes for any longer...</em></p><p>Vor grips on to the sleeves of her black leather jacket tightly, pulling at it and slightly ripping it. "Shhhhh, good doggy," he whispers, while kissing and licking her handsome face.</p><p>The very serious Witch was trying to, desperately, hold back the sinful pleasures she was experiencing. "A-AAaah~" But it wasn't working.</p><p>After building up his climax, he blasts semen inside the captured Witch. "MMMMRRAAAAAaaaahh.." He moans loudly, pumping and thrusting into her crotch.</p><p>Waltraud's muscles were clenched and tensed up, trying to pull herself away. She's a very tough girl who takes very good care of her body - exercising regularly - but she's not tough enough to escape Vor's, sex-fueled, wrath.</p><p>Vor continues to cum inside; humping and thrusting against her amazingly fit and well-maintained body. "MMMmm, yeah...that's good. Very good, indeed. I hope it's enjoyable for you as well?"</p><p>"Tch! Yeah right, in your d-dreams...a-a-aahhn~" Waltraud tries to deny her urges, but she isn't very good at lying.</p><p>"Is that so? Well, let's see how you feel about round two," Vor says as he slowly pulls himself out of Waltraud's cunt.</p><p>"AAahh~ Mmmm~" The tomboy closes her eyes and moans, while the long and thick rod slowly pulls out from inside her. "A-a-aaah...g-grrr..what did you mean by that!?" She demands, as she cutely shuffles her large hips back and forth while pulling her panties back up.</p><p>Vor thought to himself, <em>yes...dominating the strong is always far more rewarding than dominating the weak; especially when it results in their unexpected deaths, after sexually assaulting them. I was made for this...I'll never grow tired of it!</em></p><p>"Answer me, creep!" With wrinkling eyebrows, she stares up to him and glares with very serious, angry, green eyes. She's an extremely attractive and handsome girl, especially when flustered and upset.</p><p>This look of defiance in her face made him hungry for more. "You'll see soon enough, tough girl." He says in an ominous tone, as he places his powerful hands on top of the brown haired girl's shoulders. He then pushes her down, forcing her to her knees.</p><p>"G-Gaaaah!?" She squeals, as her knees land a bit hard on the cold floor. The proud dog's fluffy tail continued waving left and right, trying to fend off the scary threat. But it is no use...she is done for.</p><p>"Open wide, soldier girl!" Vor jams his 3 foot cock down Waltraud throat.</p><p>"W-what!? NO, STOP! PLE-AAASARGH-MMMM!!?!?!?" She begs to be spared, but her words are interrupted by Vor's dominant dong.</p><p>The dark dick of death speeds past her teeth, her slithering tongue, and down the wet hole.</p><p>Bronislava watches, completely horrified. "What are you doing to her!? Stop!! NO!!" She begs for the madness to end.</p><p>But it has only just begun.</p><p>Vor tightens his grip on Waltraud's head, and grasps the Witch's boyishly short hair. Overwhelmed with pleasure, he pulls at her hair while continuing to thrust his large dick down the poor girl's throat. In and out. In and out.</p><p>The anti-social tomboy shows pain in her face, likely due to her hair getting pulled while choking on the monster's long and thick rod. "GAAHHACK!?! MMMMAAAUAaack!! GUAAALUaaarg..." She is now choking to death on the Vorlock's throbbing dick. <em>I've fought Neuroi far harder than this perverted creep! I've shot down hundreds! This is not how I will die!! No, not today! NOT LIKE THIS!!</em></p><p>The messed up monster continues to hump her face, petting her doggy ears and caressing her brown hair as he enjoys her final moments of life; dedicated only to pleasing him.</p><p>"MMmmmmm...yess...I'm going to cum again very very soon, my lovely doggy." He slowly whispers to the skillful fighter. "Your erotic execution will be very enjoyable for both of us...don't worry." He tries to 'calm' her as he continues to fuck her in the face before snuffing her life.</p><p>Waltraud's floppy dog ears bounced up and down, as her head was vigorously fucked. <em>No! It can't end like this! I have to avenge Ottilie, I will! I promise! I swear it!</em> During her final moments alive, she foolishly thinks of silly things.</p><p>However, Vor felt as if something was missing. "Hmm? Oh...what do we have here?" While trusting Waltraud's head back and forth - forcing her to give him an amazing blowjob - he looks down towards her neck, and notices her blue scarf; still tucked into her uniform.</p><p>"You're choking her! Stop! STOP!!" The Wing Commander shrieks.</p><p>Surprisingly, Vor pulls out of her mouth. He then begins to stroke himself and speak, "mmmm, so how does it taste so far?" He asks.</p><p>"CAuaaagh! Aaargh...kaaauack! Haauaa-a-a...y-you...you're sick! G-gaah...how d-dare you!?" Waltraud complains, as she coughs and gasps for breath.</p><p>Bronislava is both surprised and curious that Vor actually stopped, she then narrows her eyes and continues to glare at him. <em>What is this bastard planning now?</em></p><p>Vor frowns, "hmmm, not happy? A pity...however, I know a way to make your final moments left on Earth a bit more...kinky." He provides a dark promise, as he repositions himself for re-entry.</p><p>The highly skillful, and respected, Ostmark Witch speaks the final words that will ever leave her mouth. "NO! No more! I can't breathe when you do this!! Please s-stop! STOP! DON'T DO IT! GRR! NOOO-O-OURRRRAAAAARPHH-MMMmm!!!" She tries clenching her teeth to prevent it, but he still manages to force his thick member down her throat again.</p><p>Back inside it goes, and the trusting continues. In and out. In and out.</p><p>"NOO!! STOOOP!!" Bronislava shouts. "You damn monster!! AAAAARGH!!" Her cries and screams are filled with sorrow and pain, as she tries freeing herself from underneath the heavy debris.</p><p><em>No! Not again! NO!!</em> "MMMhmMmm!!" Waltraud punches and hits his body, using all her strength and magic. She tries to stand herself back up, but Vor pushes her head, and shoulders, back down again; on her knees, where she belongs. "EERRMM!!?!?!!"</p><p>This erotic, naughty, sexual act will be her final 'battle' whether she likes it or not.</p><p>After having his eye on it for awhile, the Vorlock decides to pull her, favorite, blue scarf off of her slender neck. "This looks really good on you, it goes well with your beautiful green eyes." He 'flirts' with her, as he continues to choke her with his large penis.</p><p>Waltraud's eyes track the creatures hand, as he removes the scarf. "MMRRMM!!?" <em>Hey! Give that back!!</em></p><p>Vor could tell that she didn't want it removed, just by her expression alone. "Do not concern yourself, Waltraud Nowotny. I'll put it back on, very soon. It was uneven, so please allow me to fix it for you." He tells the truth, wearing an evil grin.</p><p>Bronislava Safonov grits her teeth very tightly. <em>This asshole thinks he can do anything to her...what a damn bastard! There must be something I can do, we can't ALL die today...right? Such a thing is unheard of, we are Witches...we HAVE to win!!</em> The Wing Commander thinks to herself, trying to block out the pain and reject reality.</p><p>The dark crimson beast unravels the pretty blue scarf, holding it above the doomed Witch's head. "That's right...keep going and keep sucking. Good, just like that. Yess...good dog...we're almost done here..."</p><p>After hearing those words, Waltraud suddenly realizes that she was now sucking the huge cock on her own - without the Vorlock controlling her head. <em>Wait...what am I doing!? I have to stop, I have to get out of here! Waltraud, get yourself together!!</em> She begins blushing again, as her tail continues to wag with a mix of fear and sexual stimulation.</p><p>Bronislava blushes as well, noticing that Waltraud was slowly enjoying it. <em>No, this is wrong! Waltraud, please get away! But...I do wonder how if feels...ermm.</em> "Mmmmmm..." The naughty Commander faintly moans to herself, thinking of strange things; momentarily forgetting her own body's pain.</p><p>"Mmmmm, yesss...YES! It is almost time...ready to die, bitch?" Vor announces to the female dog, mere seconds away from cumming down her throat.</p><p>These scary words snap both Witches back into reality, and their pupils shrink with pure fear.</p><p>"Please stand still, my love." Vor speaks quietly, lowering the scarf back down to her neck as he continues to fuck the handsome girl's mouth.</p><p>Suddenly, Waltraud feels her own scarf begin to wrap around her neck. "MMN!!?" <em>Hey!? W-what the Hell is he doing??</em></p><p>"This is what you get for interrupting me earlier." Once positioned around her neck, Vor pulls both ends of the scarf; tightening it. "Enjoy a slow, agonizing, insulting death!" He proudly declares, humping faster than ever before.</p><p>"MMMRRMMPPH!?!!?!!" Waltraud's heart sinks, and she turns even more pale than usual. <em>W-what!? He is doing such a thing!? NO! Ottilie, I'll escape and avenge you!! I'll KILL him!! I'm gonna escape right NOW! I won't die! I WILL NOT DIE HERE!!</em></p><p>Very slowly, the debris on top of Commander Bronislava begins to shift and move. "O-oh my God...no...no! Don't do it! DON'T!!" She shouts while trying to desperately free herself with all her might.</p><p>Waltraud is currently suffocating on dick, getting strangled by her own scarf, and soon...she'll be drowning in cum; all at the same time.</p><p>Before the beautiful Wing Commander could free herself properly, the Vorlock's second, massive, wave of cum was soon to arrive - at long last.</p><p>"MMMMRRRPPHMMMRRMMMM!!!" Still being forced on her knees, with determination and hatred in her green eyes, she makes one last desperate struggle for survival. Attempting to pull her mouth away, tugging at her tightened blue scarf, trying to get up, biting down on the evil dick as hard as she could, scratching at the creature's legs, punching and hitting him...but it was no good. It wasn't long before her face started to turn blue. "MMRRMMMMMmmmm..."</p><p>Such a determined and serious woman, right until her last breath.</p><p>Right on schedule, Vor shoots a powerfully concentrated injection of white goo down the loyal Witch's throat. "RRRAAAAAARGHH!!!" He roars in pleasure, as he unleashes another tidal wave of semen that pours down the defeated Witch's throat.</p><p>"Nooooo!!! Stop!! You're killing her!! NO!!!!" Bronislava screams at the top of her lungs, while still trapped.</p><p>With his large cock shoved down even deeper into her throat, and still keeping the scarf tight around the neck, he continues pumping more cum inside of her. "That's right baby, give in to it. Yeah...that's right. Good. Give in and die...you know you want to, don't fight it." He whispers.</p><p>"MMMNAARGHTH!! MMMMNNnnn...GGRAAaaa...ggurpluraaa...aaa...aa...a..." As if obeying his commands, the tomboy's eyes roll upward while making her final, erotic, gurgles. Waterfalls of cum shoot back out of her suffocating throat, pushing past the sides of Vor's dick, and out her nose as well.</p><p>"Mmmmm...yess. Take it. Drink it all, and die." He pumps in and out, as more and more squirts of semen enter the poor girl's body. Pump. Pump. Pump. At the same time, he then begins to pet the dying Witch's brown hair. "Shhhhhh...that's a good doggy. Shhh...good girl...that's right, just like that." He faintly mumbles as he starts to slow down his thrusts, humping her face and caressing her, boyishly, short hair. "Time to rest."</p><p>Bronislava cries hysterically, shaking her head back and forth. "Oh my God!! WALTRAAAUD!!! LET HER GO!! NOOOOO!! Please God, nooo!! NO! She's going to die! Let her GOO!!" As she struggles in despair, her beautiful silver hair waves left and right, and her cute rabbit ears wobble.</p><p>Within just a few more moments, Waltraud stops resisting and stops making gurgling noises. Next, the Witch's arms fell to her sides and stopped their struggling. The signs of life escaped her eyes, and her angry eyebrows soon began to calm down. Lastly, the faint sounds of dripping can be heard. Drip. Drip.</p><p>While Bronislava continues to be hysterical, she suddenly takes a moment to glance down at Waltraud's smooth, bare, legs and notices fresh, warm, urine. "Aah...aa..s-such a thing...!? No..oh no..." She whimpers, with her hands to her mouth, as she watches drips of piss appear from beneath the tomboy's stained panties, just underneath her leather bomber jacket; slowly streaming down her well-fit and attractive legs, onto the floor and into her kinky combat boots. Drip. Drip. Drip.</p><p>"Thank you, Waltraud. That was absolutely wonderful. But just for good measure..." Suddenly, with his dick still lodged inside of her mouth and his hands placed on her soft hair, Vor does a quick twisting motion. During just a split second of time, her head rotates, vertically, about 90 degrees.</p><p>Snap!</p><p>"!!!?!" Bronislava quickly jumps with fright. Her heart skips a beat, and begins to flutter.</p><p>Waltraud's neck was instantly broken with a quick, satisfyingly loud, crack. The tomboy's body violently jerked and twitched right when he did it, and then stopped moving forever - indicating that a small fraction of her was still alive.</p><p>Better safe than sorry.</p><p>Just after getting startled by the quick motion, and horrible sound, she then makes an audible gulping sound as her chest starts to tighten up.</p><p>"EERMMmmmmmm...so good." He moans loudly, one final time, as another few squirts of cum shoot down her throat. "I love that sound," he admits with a satisfied grin.</p><p>While the pretty Wing Commander helplessly watched and screamed in horror, Flight Lieutenant Waltraud Nowotny - the widely loved, highly skillful, talented, and attractive Ostmark Witch under her command - was raped and murdered quite easily.</p><p>In other words, she died like a bitch.</p><p>"No...noo! NOO!!! Waltraud! No! No! NO! Oh my fucking God! You fucking monster!! WALTRAAUD!!! NOOOOOO!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!? OH GOD NOOO!!! NO! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" She screeches loudly, knowing that another one of her best Witches - as well as another best friend - is dead forever. "AAAAAaaaahuaaahaa...n-nooo...no! NO!! Waltraud...wwaaah...nooo...NOOOO!!!!" She begins to break down and cry, while banging her fist on the ground until it bleeds.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Typhoon Witches' End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The violent Vorlock was currently fucking Waltraud's corpse, after ending her life moments earlier.</p><p>A few minutes have passed ever since Waltraud Nowotny's erotic execution, and rigor mortis had begun to take effect. But this did not matter to Vor.</p><p>He finishes cumming inside of her cold clit. "MMmmmmm...even when dead, she feels really damn good." He mutters to himself, and finally pulls out.</p><p>With head half-tilted to the side, Waltraud Nowotny's cold and clueless expression was frozen in a state of everlasting suffering. Drips of drool, and cum, was streaming down her opened mouth and nostrils; a result of her face having recently been fucked by the unforgiving Vorlock. Her long, pink, tongue drooped completely out, in a disturbingly erotic fashion. Her eyes were wide open, filled with despair and emptiness.</p><p>Next, the murderer looms over Wing Commander Bronislava Safonov - the final Typhoon Witch left. He reaches down and lifts the large pile of debris off of her back, finally granting her freedom...for now.</p><p>"Oh W-Waltraud...oh G-God nooo!" She shouts, as she slowly drags herself across the armory's floor, towards the ravaged corpse of her deceased friend.</p><p>Waltraud's body sat up against a brick wall with her legs completely spread out, allowing a wonderful view of her exposed cunt - pouring with cum and urine. Her smooth bare legs, and boot covered feet, slightly tilted inward while her arms were slumped to the sides. The girl's panties were hanging off one of her legs, completely soaked in urine.</p><p>"NOOO!! AAAAAAAH! AAaaaaaah...oh God, W-Waltraud, nooo!" Bronislava continues to whimper and yell as she stares into Witch's dead eyes; still in complete disbelief that she is dead forever, and was murdered in such a way. "Oh God...oh m-my God! H-how horrible! I'm...I'm so sorry...I...I...OoooOOuurf!!" The failed leader vomits to the side.</p><p>The snuffed tomboy still wore her sexy and attractive leather bomber jacker, but it was completely unbuttoned after having been raped, snuffed, and then raped again. The poor girl's large, cold, tits protruded outside her unbuttoned green shirt and opened jacket; her nipples remained hard, even after death. Waltraud's famous blue scarf was still, tightly, wrapped around her cold neck as well.</p><p>Vor watches patiently from the side. He was now jerking off while looking at Bronislava's very round, and amazingly curvy, ass as she crawls across the floor - like a wounded animal. "It felt immensely good to literally fuck her to death, I assure you. So, do not despair, as she did not go to waste. Mmmmmm..." He teases and moans out loud, as he began to stare into the dead tomboy's hanging breasts next.</p><p>After she had mourned Waltraud long enough - and finished vomiting - she slowly turns her body towards the perverted murderer who had done the deed. "You fucking monster, you sick twisted FUCK! How d-dare you kill s-such a wonderful woman like her!? She was a good person, and she was a fine soldier! One of the best I've ever known, and you fucking m-murdered her and defiled her body in such awful ways!?! You piece of SHIT! You'll p-pay for this!"</p><p>Bronislava now began displaying a rarely seen side of herself. Usually a very gentle and kind woman, she has snapped after witnessing Waltraud's death...on top of the fact that her entire squadron was now dead, or missing, too.</p><p>Vor scoffs at her boring words and empty threats, which he has heard countless times today. His eyes glow bright red and briefly shoot at the girl's ass.</p><p>"G-GAAAH!!?" She yells and starts trying to put out the flames and kick her legs around. Her tight ass jiggles slightly, as it bends and curves with each rotation of her fine legs.</p><p>Vor stares intently, as he marches straight towards that ass - still fully erect.</p><p>Sections of the failed leader's tight leggings had partially burned off, revealing her amazingly thick butt; now completely defenseless.</p><p>Almost immediately, Vor climbed onto her back and shoved his long, thick, member inside her tight pussy. He then completely went to town. "Your turn..." He whispers.</p><p>"AAAARRGGH!!" The rabbit shrieks, as her tail wiggles cutely. "G-get off me...get OFF!"</p><p>Vor gives her smooth ass a real good slap, and then speaks. "The Witches under your command felt really good to rape and kill. Mmmmmm...Huberta in particular was real feisty too." He says to the struggling Witch's face, just before kissing her cheek. "Her brains tasted delicious."</p><p>"Oh my G-God. No! Huberta..." Sadness and fear fills her eyes, but then quickly followed by intense anger. "Grrrrrr...y-you...you monster! I'll make you p-pay dearly for this!" The tough Wing Commander says, despite being close to crying.</p><p>"You're a real wild one too, aren't you? I'm gonna enjoy ending your life as soon as I cum inside of you!" He explains, while continuing to hump her.</p><p>"N-no...NO! Y-you're...you're the one who'll die, y-you scum! I'll k-k-kill you for what you...AAaaaAHRGH!! F-for w-what you did to Waltraud a-and...H-Huberta, and e-e-every one ELSE!!" She grits her teeth, getting angrier with each thrust. "I'll...I'll-gaaaah! I'll...I'll send y-you to-AAAArrgh...f-f-f-fucking HELL!!" The Commander threatens as she froths at the mouth, like a rabid animal being ravaged from behind.</p><p>As the beast continued to pound the 503rd JFW leader's cunt and spank her wonderful ass, he began nuzzling his face into her hair. "Mmmmmm, you smell very nice."</p><p>Soon, the Wing Commander couldn't stand it anymore, growing increasingly more violent - as well as horny.</p><p>"Haaaaaaauaah~ AAuaaah~ AAAAaaaaaahh...aaaahh! AAAaaaoaah G-God...o-oh my f-f-fucking GOD!!" She screams, trying to mask her pleasure with anger. "You're...y-you're f-fucking scum, you p-piece of f-fucking s-shit! AAaaaahh~"</p><p>"Yes...yesss! Keep struggling and fighting back! Keep getting angrier and angrier, please!!" Vor says as he drools, continuing to build up a wave of eventual cum.</p><p>"Y-you f-fucking asshole! You sick, f-filthy, FUCK!" She screams. "Your...d-dick...is d-driving me f-fucking CRAZY!!!"</p><p>Suddenly, Vor wraps his powerful arm around the hostile Wing Commander's neck.</p><p>"HUUUAAAAH!?!?? Huauaaaaa...n-noo...s-st-t-oo...p...huaaaaaa...haaaaa..." The silver haired dame begins choking on Vor's muscles of steel.</p><p>"Mmmmm...your body is real damn tough, I'll give you that. You definitely exercise too, right? Either way, you feel fantastic." He taunts her, as he puts her into a deadly choke hold.</p><p>Her eyes widen with horror, and her pupils shrink; she knows she will die if she doesn't escape soon. "GuAAaaaagh...aaack!" The mighty leader tries to lift herself back up with her powerful legs, but the creature is just too heavy for her.</p><p><em>Fuck! I can't die like this! I refuse!! Not after everything I've done! It all amounts to this? No way! Not gonna happen. There must be a way out of this, I have to concentrate and ignore these...damn temptations! I swear to fucking God when I get out of this, he'll pay dearly!!</em> The Wing Commander desperately tries to focus, while attempting to latch onto naive hopes.</p><p>Vor continues to taunt, while preparing to cum. "Yes, yes, YES! AAAaaahh, h-here it comes! T-this is a big one. Perfect for the Wing Commander of the, now disbanded, Typhoon Witches!"</p><p>"GAAAUaaah...I'll...haauaaaa...I-I-I'll...k-kill y-yo-GAUUAaacck!" She tries to talk, and use every last bit of strength to escape his powerful grip. <em>Don't do it...don't fucking cum! Don't fucking kill me! Shit! Shit!! It can't end like this! I...I don't want to die like this!! Please! NO!</em> "GAACK!! N-n-nooGAAAHH!!"</p><p>The monster growls with pleasure, as he finally cums inside. "GGRRAAAAAAAARGHHHH!!!!!" He opens the floodgates, and shoots wave after wave of semen into the strong Witch's body.</p><p>"MMMMGUAAACHK!!" Is all she can say, while her neck continues to be squeezed.</p><p>As the cum continues to flow, he whispers into her ear while grinning evilly. "You are also responsible for interrupting me earlier, remember? So now...you shall also receive a slow, painful, death! Just like your doggy girlfriend, over there."</p><p>"GUUAAH!!??!" <em>What the Hell!? WHAT THE HELL!?! NO! Don't do that!!</em></p><p>"Yes. Perfect. For your death...a slow twist shall do." The creature tightens his arm around the mature woman's neck. He begins to, very slowly, very excruciatingly, twist her neck. "I always wanted to try this," he remarks.</p><p>The Orussian's body completely panics and jumps around like a raging rabbit. Her arms frantically claw and scratch against the beast's powerful grip; so much that her beautiful nails begin to crack and bleed.</p><p>"GuuuaaaaagACK!" <em>I will not lose! I'll...avenge you...Huberta...Waltraud. I'm...escaping.</em></p><p>Vor twists her neck even further...and further...and further...until...</p><p>"AAACK!! HAuaa..." <em>I'm not...going...to...die...just a few...more secon-</em> "Huaa-a-ACK!!?! ...!!!"</p><p>With each individual snap, crackle, and pop heard from within the beloved Commander's neck, Vor pumped another squirt of cum into the unfortunate Witch.</p><p>The extremely beautiful leader's intelligent mind goes static and hazy, as she continues to squeak like an adorable, dying, rabbit. "Aaah! Huaa...u-uah!? E-eeah...!?!?!" The Wing Commander's curvy body convulses and writhes during these final painful seconds of her life.</p><p>Vor relishes every sensation of violent movement, erotic struggle, and sensual vibration; all felt against his massive body. Then, he whispers goodbye. "Dasvidaniya...Bronislava Safonov."</p><p>"!!?! ...! ..."</p><p>Crack...snap...crunch. Pump. Pump. Pump. Until...a final snap is heard, followed by her neck twisting all the way around to the back of her torso; now facing towards her killer.</p><p>Meanwhile, back in the bloodied kitchen, a body begins to move.</p><p>As if awaking from a nightmare, Alexandra Şerbănescu's eyes suddenly open with a panicking gasp. "HAAAaaaah!?" She was still alive...but just barely.</p><p>With a horribly painful headache, and loss of feeling in parts of her body, she manages to slowly pull herself up from the, blood-stained, tiled floor. Her head continues to bleed and throb, and splatters of dried blood sprinkled the surfaces of her dirty panties and torn black pantyhose.</p><p><em>I...I am still alive? We have to get out of here...I have to find her! Where is she!? We have to...escape...we must find help.</em> Almost right away, one of the very first things that cross her, fractured, mind was...her. "H-Huber...ta...aa...a" She quietly mumbles the name to herself.</p><p>Alexandra begins limping towards the location of the hangar.</p><p><em>Huberta, where was she? Where did I last see...no...no, no, no!</em> But soon enough, she then remembers that this person is now dead. "Auaah...n-noo...aa..a.." She chokes a bit, wanting to cry. <em>She can't be dead, she just can't! I'm remembering wrong...that was just a dream, I'm going to find her!!</em></p><p>Back in the armory, Vor's dick empties out its cum into Bronislava's dead body. At the same time, her memories, thoughts, and knowledge empty out of her brain forever. "AAAAaaargh! ERMmmmmm..." He grunts while the final drops of cum are squirted inside.</p><p>Warm sensations of wetness is felt around her crotch and down her legs; urine seeps through her tight leggings, and squeezes out of the rips and tears of the fabric. Areas of her long black boots had become very scraped up and worn out, due to the intense struggling and dragging against the floor as she was fighting for survival.</p><p>Still laying on top of the dead Orussian's back, he stares into her lifeless, dazzlingly blue, eyes; forever frozen with anger, resentment, and fear. "Sweet dreams," he says, just before deeply kissing the immensely gorgeous Wing Commander's lips. Strands of her silver hair tickled his face, as they were stuck to the corners of her shiny lips. "Delicious."</p><p>Vor finally gets up from the beautiful corpse, and his tail punctures into the corpse's ass. He drinks up her fluids and organs, then he does the same to Waltraud's corpse.</p><p>Entering the hangar - which now looks like a war zone - she gazes outside the large doors, and sees a body laying in the snow.</p><p>A Witch.</p><p>The dying Ostmark girl slowly limps towards the fallen Witch, as the harsh snowflakes rain down upon both of them.</p><p>Laying on her back, this Witch wears an overcoat. But her uniform's top was completely opened, displaying a huge pair of plump, cold, tits. She's also wearing a single, dirty, boot - which is very familiar looking.</p><p>It is definitely her.</p><p>Alex catches a quick glimpse of a bloody, and mushy, pile of meat just above her shoulders; it is the final remnants of what was once Deputy Commander Huberta's head. Just then, Alexandra instantly begins vomiting. <em>No. No. No. No. It's not her. It's not her. It's not her. It can't be! It's not her! It can't be! She's stronger than that!! Far stronger than me! She can't be dead, it's not her! IT'S NOT HER! IT'S NOT HER! IT'S NOT HER! PLEASE!! NOO!!</em> Her mind races madly, as she continues to vomit into the snow.</p><p>Once Vor had finished devouring the corpses of Bronislava Safonov and Waltraud Nowotny, he was eager to torment and murder one final Witch; the girl with the cute scar over her left eye...</p><p>"Alexandra...that girl will truly be the most delicious of all," he says to himself.</p><p>Vor was denied from ravaging the ruby haired girl earlier, but now he plans to finish her off properly.</p><p>He eagerly walks towards the armory's exit, but then he stops. "Hmmm." He looks over to the pile of missiles and other explosives. "Just because I'm in a good mood, I'll provide these girls their dying wish, after all!" He monologues, as his eyes glow bright red.</p><p>After Alexandra had stopped vomiting, the poor girl is then startled by an extremely large explosion coming from within the HQ.</p><p>"!!!?"</p><p>A massive fireball materializes from an entire section of the base, destroying it, and is followed-up by a powerful shockwave which causes Alex to stumble and fall into the snow.</p><p>Soon after Vor had set off the explosions, fire and smoke began spreading quickly throughout the entire base.</p><p>Standing in the middle of a large crater was Vor...still alive.</p><p>"Hmph, that was it? That was their plan? I barely needed to regenerate myself after that. Pathetic." He says, as he unleashes his dark dragon-like wings from the depths of his back. "Time to finish my mission," he mutters, as he shoots up through the large burning gap in the ceiling, towards the cloudy night.</p><p>Alexandra looked towards the burning hangar; anything to avert her sight from Huberta's ravaged remains. Hell-like reflections of flames completely illuminated her despairing eyes.</p><p>Everything she had stood for meant nothing now. Her base was in ruins, her pride and dignity was destroyed, her squadron was completely wiped out, and her virginity had also been taken as well.</p><p>"Aaa..aaa...n-no..." Alex's cracked open head was still pounding with intense pain, and dried blood covered her forehead. But she no longer cared about such trivial things.</p><p>Initially, what made Alexandra finally give up fighting earlier was the confirmation of Huberta von Bonin's death, at the hands of the Vorlock. However, unable to help herself - still unable to accept fate - she turns back around, and gazes down at Huberta's terrifying sight once more.</p><p>"!!! HAAAaaa...haa...huuaaa..." The initial reaction was to vomit again, but there just wasn't anything left inside to come out by this point.</p><p>The most painful of tragedies for Alex to cope with was, of course, dealing with the fact that all of her best friends were dead. Each and every one of them had been brutally slain - and devoured - in horrible ways; no matter how powerful they were, no matter what they said about it, and no matter what they tried to do in order to prevent it. All their hopes and dreams, their promises to one another, their memories and thoughts...all gone, like it was nothing at all.</p><p>Elsewhere, inside the burning base, the Vorlock crashes down through the ceiling; in search of Alex.</p><p>The creature enters the ruined kitchen, but only sees a puddle of blood. "Those damn Witches and their interruptions. Now Alexandra is most likely a burning corpse, amongst this fiery mess!" Vor Angrily complains, but then he notices a trail of blood leading out into the hallway. "Hmm? I suppose it is best to make sure..."</p><p>Alexandra's eyes continuously phased in and out of focus, as her lips began to rapidly quiver. She could not stop looking at Huberta's remains, and soon the sights burned into her mind.</p><p>The lower half of the Commander's fleshy skull was still wet and shiny; oozing with blood, brains, and other unknown fluids. Her grotesque lower jaw was left hanging and drooping, almost as if constantly screaming in pain. Huberta's bloody tongue was haphazardly hanging to the side, while a strand of frozen drool hung from the tip. Her face was so handsome, and her hair was so beautiful; she used to be the most attractive person that Alex had ever laid her eyes upon. But now...she had been reduced to a tossed away slab of frozen meat.</p><p>"Hu...ber....ta...aa...a...."</p><p>The depressed Witch just couldn't get herself to look away, despite not wanting to see her Commander like this anymore. Alexandra wishes she had never saw Huberta's dead body, and she also wishes that she had never found out she died to begin with.</p><p>"Aa...a...aa...aah...H-Hu...H-Hubert...aaa..aa..."</p><p>Desperately - more than anything else in the world right now - she wishes she had dealt with a hundred years of rape and torture that ultimately ended up with her own death...rather than seeing Huberta's horrible sight, and to know she had died in such a miserable way.</p><p>"I...I...I'm...s-s...s-so...r-rry..."</p><p>But she cannot change the past, nor can she wipe these nightmarish visions from her eyes ever again.</p><p>Her body wobbles. "I...I'm...s-so...c-col...d..." She continues whispering to herself, still looking down at Huberta's remains.</p><p>As she peered closer into the gaping maw, that was once Huberta's face, she saw a single eyeball wedged into the destroyed brain - a small detail that suddenly began causing intense pain to be felt from within Alex's chest and heart.</p><p>"Uwaaa....haa....aa...h-haauaaa..."</p><p>Floods of memories filled the sole survivor's mind. She suddenly remembered the look of her lover's attractive brown eyes, and how they will never share a romantic stare with each other ever again.</p><p>"A.a...a...haaa....aa..." Alex's eyes start to fill up with water, blurring her vision almost instantly.</p><p>It was at that very moment when Alexandra Şerbănescu - last living member of the Typhoon Witches - finally realized that she had now, truly, lost everything.</p><p>Alexandra starts to make adorably sad noises, almost sounding like small little coughs. "Aa...ahhuaa...ahaaa...haauaahaa..."</p><p>The poor Witch finally gives in to her ultimate defeat, and falls down to the snow next Hubert's corpse.</p><p>Slowly, she begins to cry.</p><p>"Aaa..aaa...H-H...H-Hu...b-berta...aa..waaauaah...aaahh...n-nooooo..." Waterfalls of tears began to stream down her face - not because she'll eventually die to the monster, but because all she wanted was to see Huberta's face one more time, and to tell her how she truly felt...and to say goodbye to her. "Aaauuaaaaaaahh...aaah...haaauaa...nnnooooooo!!"</p><p>Not only did she lose everyone she cared about, but she had also lost the one person who she loved so dearly; the person who would normally comfort her was gone...forever.</p><p>It wasn't long before her faint whimpers, and cries, transitioned into wailing and screaming.</p><p>"NOOOOOOOOooo...wwaaaAAAAHHHHAauuuaaa...AAAAAAAHaaahaaaaAAAaaaa...noooo!! H-haaa...aa..waaaahaaaa....huuaaa...Haaub...ertaaa..." The rest of her body collapses into the cold and unforgiving snow, grasping and hugging Huberta's arm and coat tightly - still with specks of blood and brains on it - as she pulls it closer to her, wishing it were warm again. "I'm...I'm sorry! I'm sorrrry!! I...I always k-knew you l-l-loved me, Hubertaa!! AAAhaaaaahaaaaauaaa...I'm so sorry!! I lo-loved you too! I lo-lo-loved you s-s-s-so mu-u-u-u-uch! WAAAAAaaaaaah..."</p><p>Loops of Huberta's death constantly repeated over and over within her broken mind, causing her to mourn the loss all over again. Over and over.</p><p>"NOOOOOOO!! AAAAAAAHaaahaaaaaahhaaaaaaa...noooo!! Don't go! H-haaa...aa...huuaa...don't leave me alone! AAAAAAAAHHHHAAAUaaaaa...huuaah..." Her screams echo feelings of unending despair and unrelenting misery.</p><p>As she continued her crying, thin layers of snow kept falling onto the two Witches. She nuzzled herself into Huberta's coat and stayed there...for the remainder of her life.</p><p>Behind Alexandra and Huberta, in the distance, the 503rd's former HQ was a burning inferno...</p><p>Sometime later, a shadowy figure materializes from within the fiery depths of the hangar. The dark creature marches up to the two Witches outside for his final meal, but it would not be a warm one.</p><p>"Hmm?" Vor looked down at the corpse of Huberta von Bonin. Right next to her, clutching firmly and devotedly, was Alexandra Şerbănescu.</p><p>The defeated red haired beauty was silently laying there - completely ignoring Vor - with the expression of regret in her face, and Hellish agony in her permanently opened eyes. Her bluish pale skin contrasted the redness of her bloody head, and dried tears covered her cold cheeks. Her mouth was partially opened, and strains of her ruby hair was stuck to the corners of her faintly blue lips.</p><p>Vor frowns slightly. "Hmph...disappointing."</p><p>Alexandra was dead; seemingly frozen alive, or perhaps died from blood loss. Either way, she died latching onto, and crying into, the corpse of someone she once loved.</p><p>"What a shame. I wanted to hear more of her adorable whining. Perhaps I should have eaten her alive when I still had the chance..." The monster coldly complains. "Well...if that's the case..."</p><p>He pulled out his cock one final time, and slowly began to stroke himself while staring at Huberta's messed up face - thinking of how strong and confident she used to be.</p><p>He whispers to himself, "mmmmmmm, yes...what a woman she was..."</p><p>Then he began staring at Alexandra's cute and dead expression, as well as her wonderful legs. He thought about how this battle-scared angel had managed to 'kill' him not once, but twice - in addition to being the first Witch to ever actually hurt him. She had so much anger and unrelenting hatred towards him...only for her to be defeated regardless. Such is life.</p><p>The more Witches he devours the more powerful he becomes, and in some cases he may even obtain some of their abilities along the way. However - unknowingly to Vor at this time - the more people he absorbs the closer he also grows towards being, disturbingly, more...Human.</p><p>"AAAAaaaaahhaaaaarggh...yess...YES! You were such a powerful opponent! Seeing you in such a state now...it feels...it feels...so DAMN good!!" He shouts to himself, as he grows closer to climax. "Curse you...curse you for hurting me, but God DAMN, girl! It also felt amazing! F-F-F-FUCK!!" He yelled louder and wanked faster.</p><p>Lastly, he thought about how miserable they must have felt during their final seconds alive; Huberta's head being crushed as she foolishly threatened to kill him, and Alexandra crying next to her messy remains...cold, defeated, and alone.</p><p>"MMMMMmmmmmmmm...yes...YESSS!!" He yells as he reaches down and picks up Alexandra's cold body, pulling her clenched hands away from her lover. He kisses her deeply on her ice cold lips.</p><p>Then, without hesitation, he does something he had wanted to do all day long...he shoves his hard cock of steel directly into the left eye of Alexandra Şerbănescu; pushing in her eyeball, through the socket, and mushing it into her brain.</p><p>"Yes! YES! OH YESSS!!! If only you were alive while I did this...if only. Imagine the screams! But no matter, your soft brains feel amazing when cold anyway!" He comments, as he thrusts madly into Alexandra's head.</p><p>The demented Vorlock skull-fucks the ruby haired girl relentlessly, building up the biggest climax he has ever had in his entire life.</p><p>After a few minutes, he was finally about to cum. "S-sweet dreams girls. M-may you both never find each other in Hell, as you s-search with...endless...d-d-despair!!" He then makes one of the loudest roars that he's ever done. "A...aaa...aaaAARRAAAAAAAAARRRRGGH!!" Vor injects Alexandra's brain with hot, sticky, cum. He then pulls out and ejaculates all over her dead face as well. He rips off her clothing, and cums all over her tits and navel as well. Lastly, he throws her to the snowy ground and ejaculates all over her legs and feet.</p><p>Never before had he climaxed so much, and so hard; all due to one single Witch.</p><p>Now that he was fully satisfied with his sexual lust, he was ready to absorb the final two corpses of the night.</p><p>Vor's black tail rises into the air and begins to shake. The crimson tip begins vibrating wildly, expanding outward...into a large, funneled, cylinder; it is a brand new evolution for the ravenous Vorlock.</p><p>"The Typhoon Witches have been terminated. Mission accomplished."</p><p>The Vorlock ends his night by enjoying a frozen dinner.</p><p>The next day; he travels across the entire surrounding regions, and effortlessly destroys the remaining Neuroi nests all by himself.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The End~</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>